Back to You: a Modern North and South Fanfic
by faithbw
Summary: This a modern retelling of North and South set in Philadelphia. Margaret Hale is a social worker who meets John Thornton, a CEO of health insurance company. As their paths continually cross, they begin to challenge their initial impressions of each other.
1. Chapter 1

It was a clear, humid morning in the city of Philadelphia. The sky was a crisp blue with the only disruption of the homogeny being a beaming and oppressive sun. Margaret Hale couldn't believe how sweltering it was. It was only 7:30 in the morning but it was already 72 degrees outside. Margaret loved many things about her home town, but the oppressive heat and humidity so typical of Philly summers was not one of them. She was not one to complain, however. Walking out the door in a light blue volie shirt, black knee length pencil skirt that hugged her hips, comfortable ballet flats and shoulder length brown hair that contrasted nicely with her ivory skin, Margaret knew that there were much worse things to deal with in life than humid weather.

Margaret was on her way to the Department of Human Services (DHS) where she worked as a social worker. Margaret had been a social worker for just under a year. She studied sociology in college and wanting to put her concern for social issues and causes to practical use, Margaret decided to pursue a Masters Degree in Social Work. Margaret's career choice came as a surprise to her father and mother who were professors at the University of Pennsylvania and Bryn Mawr College respectively. Margaret loved academia as much as her parents but felt that life in academia could be isolating. She didn't want to just lecture about the injustices in the world. She wanted to correct them and actually touch the lives of people so affected by the structural inequality she learned about throughout her academic career.

Working with children who were abused, neglected and left at the mercy of a system that was understaffed and underfunded tore at her heart. Before working for DHS, Margaret's life was sheltered. She always had a passion for social justice and equality. Her work however made her realize how protected she had been and more importantly, how difficult it would be to create the egalitarian world she so longed to see. Walking to the regional rail station in Chestnut Hill, she thought once more about the children she would interact with once she got into the grey, harsh looking building that housed all the offices for DHS: children who had been denied all the basic necessities that she took for granted as a child. One family on her current case load worried her in particular.

The Bouchers were a particularly distressing case for Margaret. There were six children in the family and they were in grave danger of being taken away from their home by the state. Their mother, Heather, had become progressively more unstable. There was a history of bipolar disorder in the family and Heather Boucher was not spared. Managing her illness and six children was becoming a harder task to bear. Both Heather and her husband, John Boucher, increasingly turned to alcohol to cope. John managed to work when he could but with little education, his jobs were temporary and the pay not enough to take care of a family of eight. John was frustrated by his inability to take care of his family and alcohol had become a source of false refuge from his troubles.

Their neighbors complained to DHS of the children being disheveled when they went to school and looking malnourished. During her visit to the Bouchers, Margaret had an ominous feeling that this case would not end well. When Margaret knocked on the door, Mrs. Boucher greeted her suspiciously. Who was this petite but friendly looking woman dressed rather nicely in a cotton knee length dress? While Margaret looked friendly, Mrs. Boucher knew that this was an unwelcome visit and she perceived Margaret as an intruder on her home. "Mrs. Boucher, my name is Margaret Hale." Taking out her badge to show identification, Margaret continued "I'm from the Department of Human Services. I'm here to investigate _allegations_ of child neglect. I want to stress that these are only allegations and that I'm here to check on the well being of the children. May I come…"

Margaret was cut off by Mrs. Boucher. She told Margaret defensively "The children are fine! I don't know who told you to come to my home but we don't need no DHS checking up on us. My husband and I are perfectly capable of taking care of our children!" Just as Mrs. Boucher was about to shut the door, Margaret firmly pushed the door back and told Mrs. Boucher in a very calm and soothing voice, "ma'am, I mean you no harm but I must be sure the children are ok. If the allegations are found to be untrue no further action will be taken but if you do not let me in, I may take this as a sign that the allegations are indeed true. Please, let me in."

Mrs. Boucher further opened the door and let Margaret in. It was 1:00 in the afternoon and the older children were in school. Three children, ages four, two and one were running around the house while Mrs. Boucher made room for Margaret on her old, rough couch. When Margaret walked in their home, she knew right away that the Bouchers would not be together much longer. Margaret had not worked for DHS for a long time and so far, when she visited a home for non-routine visits, she found that allegations of abuse or neglect were usually unfounded. However, the Bouchers were the first family she had visited where she had a sinking feeling that the Boucher children were being neglected. Mrs. Boucher looked worn and tired. Margaret knew from Mrs. Boucher's slow, delayed actions that something was wrong, perhaps depression. There was hardly any food in the Boucher's home. Clothing, furniture, toys and more were all thrown together into big piles that made it impossible to walk around easily or even sit. As Margaret sat down with Mrs. Boucher, she explained how DHS received allegations about neglect, how the lack of food in the home would have to be noted and that she would have to make further visits to further assess the situation.

On further visits, Margaret was able to meet the other Boucher children as well as John Boucher. Although they were at first suspicious of Margaret, her warm demeanor and kind countenance made them become more trustful of her. Margaret had developed a bond with the Bouchers which made her desperate to find a solution that wouldn't break up the family.

Margaret worked hard with her supervisors, Bess and Nick Higgins, to work out some kind of situation that would help the children but also leave them in the care of their parents. Nick Higgins was a Master Level social worker who had worked with the City of Philadelphia for over 30 years. He had seen many cases like the Bouchers so his perception of the situation was much different from Margaret's. He was in favor of having the children placed in foster care at least temporarily until the Bouchers showed a willingness to enter rehab and until Heather decided to seek treatment for her illness. He no longer worked in the field like Margaret, which made her feel that in some ways he was removed from the clients they were charged with helping.

Bess Higgins had followed her father and deceased mother into social work. She worked with DHS since she received her Bachelors in Social Work and continued to work with the organization while getting her Masters. At times, she found it frustrating to work in such a bureaucratic organization and thought of quitting. But her patience with the organization had recently led to Bess' promotion. Bess, like her father, was an anomaly in a company that had a high turnover rate. She worked there for six years and her superiors appreciated her dedication to DHS. Bess was not far removed from her time as a field social worker, so she was a bit more empathetic to Margaret's feelings than Nick.

On the train ride to work that morning, Margaret knew that arrangements would be made for the Bouchers that day. Bess called Margaret on her cell and told her to come into her office as soon as she came into work. When Margaret entered Bess' office, she saw Bess dressed in her usual dark top (this day it was black) and grey slacks with her hair pinned into a chignon. "Margaret, I called you in to tell you that we're going to discuss the Boucher case later on in the day around 4:00. I have to warn you that my dad is leaning towards placing the children in foster care. Of course, he wants them all to stay together if possible but you know the likelihood of that happening is very slim. There are not a lot of foster parents willing to take on so many children at the same time. I reminded him how disruptive it can be for siblings to be broken apart and I've told him that it would be much better if we have the children stay with another relative who would be willing to keep all the children together. He told me that so far you have had little success in finding a relative is willing or able to help. Is that correct?"

"Yes it is, Bess. The grandmother is quite ill, the other grandparents are deceased and Mr. and Mrs. Boucher's siblings are dealing with their own issues. The only suitable relative that could take on all the children-Mr. Boucher's brother-is currently serving military duty in Afghanistan and there's no telling when he'll be back. Bess, there must be some way we can keep all the children together. If we could provide some financial assistance to the family and find a way to get Heather some help, I know it would make things better for the entire family."

"Margaret, you know we can't force the family to take any kind of government assistance nor can we force Mrs. Boucher to seek treatment for her illness. Honestly, if the Bouchers don't want to seek help, I'm not sure if it is healthy for the children to remain with them. From what you've told me, I know Mr. Boucher is a proud man who doesn't want help but if he can't see the benefit in allowing us to help him and his family then there's not much more we can do. Our ultimate concern is the welfare of the children and I think you know as well I do that until the Bouchers decide to accept help and treatment, the children would be better off in different homes or preferably a different _home._"

As much as Margaret didn't want to concede this point, as much as she wanted to keep the family together, she knew Bess was right. Nothing further could be done. Margaret went to her meeting with Nick and Bess to begin to plan what was next for the Boucher children. When Margaret left work, she knew she didn't want to go home straightaway.

Margaret and Bess decided to take a short walk to a Starbucks near 18th and Market Streets to take their minds off the Bouchers. Outside of work, the two were very close companions who were bonded not only by shared work experiences but shared values and similar life experiences. "Bess, thanks for walking with me. The Boucher case is so distressing to me. More than any other case I've had so far. I love my cousin Edith but it's so hard to talk to her about the concerns I have at work. She's been very sheltered and it's hard for her to relate. It's good to have someone I can talk to about these issues and more importantly, someone who's empathetic."

"Margaret, there's no need to thank me. I know how stressful this job can be. Social workers are so busy saving the world but we rarely talk to others about our own problems. If we don't have an outlet for our own concerns, we get burned out. The last thing we need is for an excellent social worker like you to get frustrated and burned out. I'm always here for you whenever you need me."

Margaret smiled at her friend and they walked the rest of their short journey to the coffee shop discussing a range of issues. When they entered the Starbucks, they noticed immediately a tall, imposing but exceedingly handsome figure with raven black hair, a deep British accent and an obviously expensive designer suit reprimanding a meek and much smaller barista.

"Has Starbucks resorted to hiring imbeciles now? How could you mess an order as simple as a vanilla latte? Caramel Macchiato and vanilla lattes are nothing alike!" screamed the man from the outside of the counter.

"Sir, I'm so sorry. Your order must have gotten mixed with the previous customer's. I'll make you a latte right away. Please sir, calm down. I'm really…"

"Are you telling me to calm down? It isn't your place to tell me to do anything. This Starbucks has been messing up my orders a lot lately and I'm sick of it! This place needs competent employees not stupid employees like…"

The barista was on the verge of tears. Becoming increasingly angry by the unfair exchange Margaret stepped up to the man. Bess tried to pull her friend aside to let the two handle the situation on their own but it was no use. Margaret was determined to put this bully in his place. "Excuse me sir but I think you owe the young woman an apology."

"Who are you?" barked the gentleman.

"Well, it's really none of your concern but if you must know, my name is Margaret. You're being extremely rude to this woman even after she has apologized and offered to remedy the situation. If you're dissatisfied with the service here, then take it up with the manager. There is no excuse for your behavior and frankly, you should be ashamed of yourself! I haven't seen children throw a temper tantrum the likes of the one you've just given. I know you wouldn't tolerate anyone speaking to you the way you have spoken to this woman."

The man tried desperately to interject "But…"

"I'm not done!" continued Margaret, making the man become submissively silent to her. "She deserves the same respect that you would expect from anyone else. Now, I think you should apologize and accept the woman's offer or leave. There are other customers waiting and your tirade is holding the rest of us up." Other customers in the café began to clap and cheer for Margaret while the man apologized to the barista, accepted the latte and left the coffee shop. The barista softly thanked Margaret for her intervention.

"Miss, I thank you so much for standing up for me. I didn't mean to mess up his order. My mind is just a bit frazzled. I'm trying to figure out how to pay for classes for next year and I've got a final coming up for a summer course."

"It's ok. I understand" said Margaret. "Just be sure to never let jerks like that see you cry. They see it as a sign of weakness. Never give them the upper hand."

The usually confident and assured man was rattled. He didn't usually have situations where he was left speechless and unsure of himself. As he walked to the parking lot of his office building to get into his car, he wondered to himself who the beautiful, strong willed and haughty woman was who made him silent. No woman, or man for that matter, had that effect on him besides his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

John Thornton drove home that evening very upset at what had happened at the Starbucks. He still couldn't believe that the petite woman he had met half an hour earlier that evening had made him feel so incompetent. Who the hell was she to reprimand him like that in front of so many people? "Margaret" he said harshly. Recalling the woman's features, he became angry with himself for finding her attractive despite the lecture she gave him earlier. Well, it didn't matter, he told himself. He was about to go home, freshen up and get ready to meet his girlfriend, Anne Latimer, later in the evening for a romantic dinner at the Chart House. Anne had told him that she had something important to tell him. He wasn't sure what it was but he was desperately hoping that she wouldn't tell him that she was pregnant. The thought had been running through his mind all day and made him extremely irritable to the point of lashing out at the Starbucks employee.

John and Anne had been dating for a little over two years. John loved Anne but couldn't bring himself to propose to her or officially have her live with him (despite the fact that she stayed at his Society Hill row home more often than she stayed at her Fairmount home). Every time he thought about proposing to her he thought about how permanent marriage would make their relationship. That itself disturbed him. Why should he be so scared to make permanent a relationship with a woman who provided steady companionship, occupied his home often and subtly hinted that she was ready for marriage? Although he couldn't admit it to himself, the primary reason why John couldn't bring himself to propose to her was because he wasn't sure if she really loved him or at the very least loved him the way he loved her.

Anne was a news anchorwoman for local TV station WKVI and was quickly rising through the ranks. She started off doing the morning news program. Her long golden blonde hair, svelte figure, and soft feminine face made her impressive to producers at the station. In fact, her looks made more of an impression upon producers than her actual news casting skills. Even if she was sorely lacking in journalistic ability, she brought ratings to the station and seemed to have a connection with viewers (who appreciated her looks as well as her bubbly personality) in the Philadelphia market. Two years after joining WKVI, she was anchoring the 6 & 11 pm newscasts, the apex for local newscasters.

Anne was successful in her own right but always feeling financially vulnerable. It was understandable considering the fickle nature of television news. Anne herself had seen fellow newscasters sacked immediately for a variety of reasons. She also knew that the Philadelphia market was full of viewers who would love a television personality one minute and turn on him or her the next minute for the slightest mistake. So she was looking for a good match that could provide for her in case her career abruptly ended.

When she met John, she knew that he could provide the stability she longed to have. John's career as a CEO of a health insurance company instantly attracted Anne to him. However, she was becoming increasingly impatient with him. They had been together for over two years and she could not figure out why he didn't propose to her yet. Didn't he think they could build a life together? They were practically living together and his mother and sister loved her. She also thought of other reasons why they would make a perfect match such as them having good looking children and the good image they provided to members of Philadelphia society and public. She always got a gleam of satisfaction whenever she caught another woman glancing jealously at her and John. These types of thoughts often ran through Anne's vacuous mind.

This was another reason why John could not propose to her. Although he criticized himself whenever he had those doubts about Anne, he couldn't help but to wonder if he really wanted Anne, with her lack of intellectual curiosity, to be his wife or the mother of his children. John could never talk to Anne about his love of the classics or political theory. He never told Anne that he didn't usually watch her 6 pm news broadcast because he was usually watching the Newshour with Jim Lehrer instead. He found network news to be devoid of anything interesting and watched the Newshour because it actually provided in depth stories of the top news as well as other items of interest.

John occasionally took various classes at his alma mater, the University of Pennsylvania, to keep his mind fresh and challenged. Anne didn't understand why he wasted money on college courses when he already had an MBA from Wharton. They did share a love of the arts, but lately he had begun to wonder if her interest was purely based on a desire to be fashionable to their friends and family.

On this evening, all these doubts were pushed to the back of his mind. Anne's face would be a welcome respite from the beautiful yet haughty face of Margaret, the beguiling stranger who was in John's thoughts a bit too much for comfort. John picked up Anne from her house. She walked to his BMW in a beautiful sleeveless amethyst dress with a draped design that stopped just a couple inches above her knees. Seeing her walk to the car, John thought that no matter her shortcomings, she was always breathtakingly gorgeous. On the other hand, Anne thought to herself once more why John had to drive such a modest car when he could afford such a better one. When Anne got into the car, John gave her a passionate kiss on her soft lips but noticed that the kiss was not returned.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, puzzled at her reaction.

"No, not at all. I am just a bit tired. That's all. Although, I have to say that I am surprised by your display of passion so early in the evening. We haven't even had dinner yet."

"Do you want to stay in tonight? We can cancel the reservation" worried once more that Anne's announcement was about an unwanted pregnancy. When Anne shook her head negatively John continued "I kissed you because it was nice to see a warm, familiar face especially after what happened to me today."

"Oh…" said Anne absentmindedly.

"I had a long day at work and decided to get a latte from a nearby Starbucks before coming home. You know how my temper can be. I completely snapped at the barista when she mixed up my order and in the middle of my screaming at her, this woman comes out of no where and reprimands me."

"Really? Do tell more" replied Anne, who was anxious to hear about this person rattled John.

"She tells me to apologize to the barista for my behavior…that she had never seen a child throw a temper tantrum like the one I was throwing. When I tried to explain myself, she silenced me telling me she wasn't done and continuing with her lecture. She pretty much commanded me to take the latte and leave. I could not believe the impertinence she displayed to me. Granted, I was wrong for handling the situation the way I did, even if the service left a lot to be desired. But she, a stranger, scolding me like a child was just wrong."

"Well, your temper is scary but it sounds like it was the barista's fault for being so stupid. She gets paid enough to not to mess up your order. As for the woman you described, some people just love to jump into other's people business instead of minding their own. She probably just wanted to make herself into some sort of public hero. People like that don't really care about the feelings of strangers, only making themselves look good."

John was taken aback by Anne's analysis of the event even if it put him in a good light. It seemed rather cold and calculating. It made him wonder if she had this view of all human interactions. Did she really think that everything was about ultimately "making one's self look good"? Even if he did not like Margaret interfering in his dispute with the barista he was certain that she didn't do it for attention. _Why the hell was he referring to her by name as if he actually knew her?_ He then thought about why he was mentally defending a woman that he would probably not meet again and who had unashamedly embarrassed him. He was about to respond to Anne but stopped himself. She didn't seem quite herself and decided it was better to ride to the restaurant in silence.

They arrived at the restaurant promptly for their eight o'clock reservation. They ordered their food and made small talk until their main course arrived. After eating most of their food, Anne decided that it was time for her to tell John why she had brought him here.

"John, I guess I should tell you why I brought you out here tonight" said Anne.

John was nervous and took down a gulp of his drink to brace himself.

"You're an amazing boyfriend. I don't think I could ask for anyone better. But that's where the problem lies. You're just an amazing _boyfriend_ and nothing more. At this point in my life I want something more and I don't think you're ready to give that to me."

"You're breaking up with me?" asked John, genuinely surprised.

"Yes, I'm sorry" said Anne while looking down into her lap.

Giving a slight chuckle John said "Although this isn't happy news I have to admit that I was expecting you to tell me something else. I thought you were going to tell me you were pregnant!"

"Me, pregnant? Oh God no!" said Anne laughing. "Not now. I've only just begun my career. I highly doubt the station wants a pregnant newscaster in their midst. So you're not upset?"

Although he was happy to hear she was not pregnant, John felt slightly indignant that she appeared to be laughing at the idea. "Well, of course I'm hurt and upset. This day seems to be a train wreck for me." He looked to see her calm countenance and thought about how it was such a contrast to the storm of emotions he was feeling. "I have to be honest with you. There were times during the past two years when I thought about proposing to you but something was always holding me back. I don't know what it was."

"I've wanted to marry you for some time but I felt that you just didn't feel the same way about me-like you were never going to see me as _the one_. Plus, I've begun to see that we have very different interests. You are so grave and serious so much of the time."

When Anne said that, John felt annoyed and angry. What did she means by "grave and serious"? Plus, he became aggravated that Anne was not taking responsibility for the demise of their relationship. "In other words, you find my 'interests' to be over your head" he said with a tinge of bitterness.

"John, stop. Let's not make this harder than it has to be." Sighing in exasperation she continued "Perhaps this is the reason why you couldn't propose. You never took me seriously. Your sister Frances told me that you hardly ever watch my broadcasts. I know you watch other broadcasts instead," furrowing her eyebrows slightly. "You take classes for fun while I was only too happy to be finally done with college. I have to be honest and say that I still think it is a waste of money."

"And your pretty gowns and shoes worth thousands of dollars are a great use of money? Tonight's outfit is another fine example of how you put your money to good use. If we're going to be completely honest with each other, I have to say that I find you to be incredibly frivolous, your ridiculous spending sprees being one of the many reasons why." Anne looked shocked by the callousness of his words. "While we're on the topic of money, tell me, is that the reason why you were attracted to me? Why you always seemed so anxious to marry me?"

Anne's silence answered John's question more than any of her words ever could. She struggled desperately in her mind to come up with an answer that would satisfy him but failed. Instead, she could only say "John, that's not fair! You're being a complete jerk right now!"

"And bringing me here to a dinner that I will pay for, only to have you break up with me is not prime example of being a jerk? Oh, and you didn't answer my question. Was it my money that attracted you to me?" He stared at her intently making her bite her lip and stare down once more at her lap to avoid eye contact. Then she looked up at him, angry and with tears in her eyes.

"Oh John, stop being so self righteous. Of course, money played some part in my decision to start dating you. Should I date a bum off the street? I thought you would take this better."

"Perhaps, I would if you didn't try to make it seem like it was entirely my fault. I know I have my shortcomings, but so do you!" He took some more of his drink, thoroughly disgusted with his companion and thinking what to do next. "I'll take you home. This day has been too long, thanks to you," he said with obvious disdain. Not only was he was angry with his now ex-girlfriend, he was still annoyed with Margaret. This day would offer him no peace at all.

When John got to his Gaskill Street home he was greeted by Beyoncé's "Diva" blasting loudly throughout the house. He knew his sister Frances was home alone since she wouldn't dare play her music so loudly around her mother. Walking into the spacious living room, John turned off the deafening music prompting Frances to leave the kitchen, where she was making popcorn, and scold her older brother.

"You know I was listening to that!"

"Yes, you and the entire block. Fran, I really don't need to hear your loud, mindless music tonight."

Rolling her eyes, Frances asked about Anne. "Is Anne staying at her place tonight?"

"Yes, she is and she'll be staying there for the time being."

Realizing what her brother meant, Frances replied "You two broke up! Oh John, I feel so sorry for you. Who is going to be with a boring person like you now?"

"Thanks for the concern" replied her brother sarcastically.

As John and Frances were in the middle of their exchange, their mother, Hannah, walked in. She overheard Frances say that John and Anne had split. She walked into the living room with a concerned, severe look on her face.

She loved her only son dearly and was worried that he had been hurt. She knew her son was strong. He had worked his way through college and business school to support not only himself, but his mother and sister too, after his father died leaving them with massive debt in a new country. Still, Hannah was fiercely protective of her son and his heart.

"Mum" said John, "are you alright?" noticing the look on her face.

"I'm perfectly fine John. I suppose I should be asking you the same question."

"Ah, you heard me and Fran."

"Yes. I must say I'm surprised. Things seemed to be going well with you two."

"I suppose they weren't going well at all."

"Any idiot could see John was barely interested in Anne" said Frances immediately after John spoke. "Do I even need to go into why Anne was with John? Why is it so surprising that they finally broke up?" said Frances nonchalantly.

John and Hannah both gave Frances a hard glare which made her retreat to her room. "What? I was only stating the obvious!" said Frances before she walked out the living room to her bedroom. John and Hannah loved Frances but knew that she could be inconsiderate of other's feelings at times.

When Frances left, John admitted that despite her abruptness, she was correct. With his mother he finally let down his guard. "Mum, while in an odd way, I'm glad that Anne and I broke up and I'm also scared as well. With Anne, there was some comfort in being in a relationship and the hope of something special even if that hope was unfounded. Now that I'm single again, I feel a certain amount of vulnerability. I'm 35 years old and I haven't met any woman, Anne included, who truly feels special to me. I sometimes wonder if no one will love me, no one will care for me except for you."

Going over to sit nearer her son, Hannah took his hands in hers and said "John, don't think that way. You are a worthy man and there is a worthy woman for you. Just live your life and she will come." said his mother. His mother's words soothed him as they so often did. He kissed her on the cheek and retired to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Margaret awoke on Saturday morning around 7:30 to get ready to do her weekly jog in Valley Green. Her cousin Edith usually went with her and this Saturday was no exception. Edith's looks differed markedly with her cousin's. Edith was slightly taller than her petite cousin with long, golden blonde tresses that shone especially bright in the sunlight. Her looks had lead Edith to briefly consider a career as a model before deciding it was much too difficult to pursue. She instead settled on studying economics and now worked an as analyst at a local banking firm.

Margaret and Edith were roommates who shared their modest two bedroom apartment in the Chestnut Hill section of the city. They were also best friends and cousins who shared almost every stage of life of together. The only time the two were ever apart was during high school when Margaret decided to leave Germantown Friends, the school that she and Edith attended since primary school, and attend the Philadelphia High School for Girls. Edith decided to stay behind at their school since most of the friends they shared were still there. Margaret, on the other hand, wanted a change from her routine and decided the best way to go about that was to leave the school behind. Margaret never regretted her decision. She made lifelong friends from different cultures and social strata. Even during this period, the two often met after school and during weekends. They were reunited once more in college sharing first a dorm room during freshman and sophomore years and then an apartment during junior and senior years.

While Margaret and Edith were driving to the park, Edith's phone rang. It was her fiancé, Max Lennox. He was calling to confirm their lunch date and also asked if Margaret was coming.

"Why would Max want me to come along on a lunch date?" asked Margaret suspiciously.

"Oh come on Margaret. You have nothing better to do today."

"I didn't know you were planning my schedule Edith. Besides, it seems really odd that you two would want me to come along unless you had some ulterior motive."

Margaret knew that Edith and Max were trying to match her with various friends of theirs but she didn't appreciate their efforts. Margaret was correct in her suspicion. They were trying to set her up on another date.

Edith was relentless in begging Margaret to come. Margaret could never resist Edith's pouting and thus decided to come along.  
"I'll only come on the condition that you won't set me up with some awkwardly shy bore like that last guy you try to set me up with."

"Oh, I promise you will love him!" said Edith smiling.

As the week progressed, John had begun to come to terms with his breakup from Anne. Although he was not happy with the manner in which Anne dissolved their relationship, he was becoming increasingly happy that it was over. In a strange way, he was content that Anne had brought about the inevitable. John was happy that it was Saturday and that the week was at an end. He woke up early to get ready to go jogging at Valley Green.

Although the park was quite a distance from his Society Hill home, he found that he liked the tranquility and serenity that Valley Green offered more than Kelly Drive-which is where he usually jogged during the week, time permitting. He loved the abundant greenery of the park as well as the animals-chipmunks, otters, drakes, even raccoons-that abound in the park but scarce in other parts of the city. To John, the park was a natural refuge from his urban life, a refuge that offered a country feel.

John parked his car in the parking lot of the park and walked to the trail that was filled with walkers, joggers and bikers. Just as he was about to turn on his iPod, he saw a most incredible sight. Two women running in his direction; one was a pretty blonde wearing a navy blue t-shirt that read "Penn" in red letters with white shorts while the other was a petite and pretty brunette, wearing a pink t-shirt that also read "Penn" in white letters and black shorts. The second woman looked strikingly familiar to the woman who had rebuked him in Starbucks earlier in the week. Pausing, he let them approach. He realized then that the brunette was indeed Margaret.

He never thought he would meet her again and part of him was hoping that he never would. However, there was another part of him, a part of himself that he didn't want to acknowledge, that was bewitched by this woman, who had still managed to slink her way into his thoughts intermittently throughout the week. He couldn't believe that she was right before his eyes yet again.

"Is that man staring at us?" thought Margaret as she saw the tall figure standing still and alone. Margaret became disconcerted as she wondered why the man was staring at her and Edith. Edith came out of her jogging imposed reverie to notice her cousin's discomfort. Realizing that her cousin was looking towards a mysterious man, Edith directed her gaze towards the source of her cousin's apprehension.

"Margaret! Who is that man? Why is he staring?"

"I have no idea but he is creeping me out! If he tries anything funny, we'll gang up on him. He can't possibly overpower both of …"

While Margaret was speaking to her cousin, they came closer upon the man making Margaret realize that he was no stranger at all but the man she had verbally attacked earlier in the week. Margaret's fear immediately turned into mortification that she should have to face him again.

"Margaret, what's wrong? Why did you stop speaking?"

Edith realized that there was some tense recognition between the two and decided to let her cousin explain what was going on instead of prodding her for more information.

"Oh, hell! I didn't think I'd see him again!"

"You know him? I don't know why you wouldn't want to see him again. He is absolutely gorg…"

"Edith, he's a horrible jerk! He's the guy I told off in the Starbucks on Monday. Just keep running past him like you don't notice…"

Just as Margaret was finishing off her thought, John began to jog towards them and stopped as he met them. He was directly in their path, forcing them to stop. He wasn't sure why but he felt some sudden compulsion to confront Margaret once more.

"Margaret? I believe we've met" said John with a smug smirk that grew with the noticeable discomfort that Margaret was feeling in his presence. It made him feel a keen sense of control, something that was lacking in their first encounter.

Margaret was uncomfortable but not only because she was in his presence. Standing face to face or rather face to shoulder since there was a considerable height difference between them, she noticed various physical features that she had failed to note during their first tempestuous encounter; the rich blue of his eyes, his squared jaw covered by just a hint of stubble, his thin but still chiseled chest and arms that she could make out from his t-shirt. She felt uncomfortable being confronted by him and angry for finding anything remotely attractive about him. Margaret felt her attraction to him took away the little control she had in this delicate situation. Wanting to regain the upper hand, Margaret lifted her head rather defiantly so that her eyes could see straight into his.

"Yes, we have. You must excuse me for not catching your name previously but it was rather hard to do when a certain insolent man made a scene in a café."

John winced at Margaret's comment but quickly regained his composure. "Ah, yes it's rather fortunate to not have an insolent man making a scene now. Still, it must be disappointing not to have an opportunity to offer yourself as a hero to garner the praises of all the park goers. By the way, my name is John Thornton."

Margaret immediately caught the intention behind John's statement and felt a strong urge to respond. Edith, seeing her cousin's rising indignation and wishing to avoid an altercation between the two, tried hard to pull her cousin away so that they could finish their jog.

"My name is Edith. It's very nice to meet you John. Margaret, we should be finishing our jog. We have to get back to the apartment soon. Margaret!" John waved at the duo; feeling satisfied that he had gained the upper hand in this encounter.

Margaret pulled away from her cousin, causing Edith to let out an exasperated sigh. She walked back to John who thought that their meeting was over and thus turned on his iPod to begin his jog. Before he could get far, Margaret had managed to catch up to him. Tapping him on the shoulder, she was able to gain his attention and make him turn around.

"Oh, I thought you had left the park."

"No, I didn't leave. John, that's your name right?" John nodded allowing Margaret to continue "I think you insinuated that I took the actions on Monday out of some desire to gain attention and approval from others. That is furthest from the truth! Unlike you, I believe in treating people with respect and kindness! That was the only thing that motivated how I spoke to you."

John watched Margaret intently as she spoke. He thought she was supercilious to be sure but also incredibly beautiful, more so than any other woman he had encountered. Her words left him spellbound and made him listen to and gaze at her with an intensity that discomforted Margaret.

"You believe in treating all people with respect and kindness except me. Margaret, I cannot excuse how I treated the woman in Starbucks and I did apologize to her. I wish you could extend the same courtesy to me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a busy schedule and I must continue running before attending to other things. Good day."

Margaret watched John slowly fade into the trail of the park. Who was this man who seemed to inspire all kinds of emotions to come out of her? Their first meeting she could surely dismiss to chance but now they had met again and Margaret had a prescient feeling that they would meet once more. Why was this man awkwardly bursting into her life and at this time?

"If only all women were as fortunate as you to get into arguments with gorgeous British men?" Edith jokingly said, breaking Margaret's reverie. "You didn't tell me he was so hot. Only you could be antagonistic with such a hot guy."

"Edith, his arrogance detracts from any attractive qualities he has."

"So you admit that you find him attractive."

"Well, I can see why a woman would be attracted to him but he is still a jerk!"

"He did seem a bit smug but also rather charming. Oh, I bet a lot of women are fawning over him! You would be the only one who isn't."

"Well, they're welcome to him with my good wishes!"

With that, John was dropped from the minds of the two for the time being. Margaret, however, began to think about him more intermittently despite her best efforts not to.

Edith and Margaret stopped briefly at a local café to get coffee on the go before heading back to their abode. It was about 10:00 when they arrived home. They decided that they should begin to get ready for their lunch date promptly since they were scheduled to meet Max and Margaret's blind date at noon.

On the ride to the restaurant, Margaret tried to pry more information from Edith about the mysterious lunch date to little avail. How many times had she been the object of one of Edith's good hearted but ill fated schemes to match her up with "the perfect guy"? Margaret was perfectly content being single and not looking for anyone, which only frustrated Edith. She couldn't understand why Margaret, with her charm, intelligence and good looks was not actively seeking out anyone. It was surely not due to any lack of interest on the part of the opposite sex. Margaret received her fair share of offers for coffee, dates, lunch, etc. but usually turned them down. The only time she went on dates is at her cousin's request.

"Well, you can at least tell me where we're going" said Margaret.

"Bliss on Broad Street."

"Well, at least we're in an area with plenty of cabs and a subway station…in case I have to run for my life from the date you're setting me up with."

"Oh Margaret, whatever. You haven't even seen him yet and you don't know how you'll react to him. Although I suspect you'll be very surprised."

"We'll see."

"Here's our stop. Margaret, I am so excited!"

"I'm glad one of us is."

"At least try to get half way excited. We'll be at the restaurant in a minute."

Edith and Margaret walked up the steps of the subway station and onto the busily crowded Broad Street. Margaret was all too glad to be off the train. There was a Phillies game taking place later in the afternoon and the train they caught was crowded with fans making their way down Broad Street to Citizens Stadium.

Max met Edith and Margaret in front of the restaurant and escorted them in. They were led to a comfortable booth where they were seated against an oak wall that encased a glass case enclosing very serene and rich blue water. "Max, where is he?" asked Edith.

"He called me. He is on his way and should be here shortly."

"Perfect!"

Just as Edith spoke, Harry Lennox walked in. Edith and Max noticed him before Margaret. Hearing Harry's name, Margaret finally looked in the same direction and saw that it was indeed her former lover. Margaret was dumbfounded. She had to admit to herself that Edith had definitely outdone herself this time. Edith was right that she would be surprised. Harry walked over to the trio with a lightness and gaiety to his step that was the result of knowing that he would see Margaret once more; the woman who had remained in his thoughts all through law school and his time in Boston, the woman whose memory brought him back to Philadelphia.

Margaret's astonishment caused her to have a delayed reaction to Harry's arrival. Max hugged his brother and Edith did the same, giving her future brother-in-law a peck on the cheek as well. When Harry finally turned his attention to Margaret, she still appeared to be in a bit of a stupor. Forcing herself to say something all Margaret could say was "Harry! I am surprised to see you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Margaret, I'm _so_ glad to see you!" Harry told Margaret as he put out his arms to hug her. Getting over her initial shock, Margaret managed to hug him. This act evoked a number of thoughts and memories that flooded Margaret's head. He still wore the same cologne that he wore in college. The scent of his cologne brought back memories of their first meeting, their first date, the first time they held hands, their first kiss and the first time they shared a bed. His hug was strong and overpowered her. Somehow, she was always overpowered in his embrace. She had never noticed it until now and it unnerved her.

Margaret was the first to pull out of their embrace. They began to sit in their booth with their server anxious to finally take their order.

"Harry, when you did get back into town?"

"Only four days ago. I'm still unpacking my things. Edith and Max thought it would be a good idea if we had a reunion of sorts to break me out of the monotony of work and unpacking."

"This is a pleasant surprise. It's been so long since we've talked or seen each other. How have you been?"

"I've been well, or as well I could be while being away from those I love." Harry gave Margaret a penetrating gaze that made her blush. Margaret did not disappoint Harry in her appearance. She wore a soft sleeveless, indigo twist front dress with a v-neck that revealed her ivory chest. Her slightly wavy chestnut locks flowed down her neck and framed her face faintly. To Harry, she was picturesque; her presence making him regret once more going so far away to law school.

At the time, he felt he had little choice. He had been accepted by both Harvard and Yale Law Schools. Margaret tried to persuade him to attend Penn or Temple so that they could still be together. For Harry, however, being accepted to Harvard and Yale Law was a once in a lifetime opportunity that he could not pass up. Harry decided to attend Harvard Law because of the competitive environment, on which he thrived, and the fact that the Boston area offered much more to do than New Haven. They tried to maintain a long distance relationship which didn't work. They both felt the distance between them make it hard for them to stay together, especially while both were pursuing full time studies.

He did well in his studies at law school, managing to become editor of the Harvard Law Review and capturing a position as an associate at prestigious law firm in Boston. He did his share of dating while in Boston but none of the women he dated compared to Margaret. After a while, Harry thought it was futile to continue dating since he always compared every woman to Margaret. It was at this point that Harry also began to contemplate moving back to Philadelphia. Most of his family was still in the area and more importantly so was Margaret. When he told his brother Max of his decision to move back to Philly, he asked him not to tell Margaret of his move. He wanted to surprise her. Seeing Margaret in his presence confirmed once more that he had made the right decision to move. She was as enchanting as ever and he wanted to possess her once more.

While waiting for lunch, Margaret and Harry talked more about their lives during their interval apart while Max and Edith shared their own conversation. Margaret was still befuddled and looking for something to say. "Are you working yet?" asked Margaret.

"Yes, I managed to get a position at a corporate firm here."

"Of course! What a silly question on my part. You were always one to have all your ducks in a row." There was an awkward silence while they both thought of something else to say. Margaret broke the silence first. "I thought you were so happy in Boston. I didn't think you had any reason to come back to Philadelphia" she said, trying to gauge his true reason for returning and with a hint of suspicion.

"I was relatively happy there but as I said before I missed my family and friends here, you included."

Margaret felt uncomfortable at Harry's . She wasn't quite sure how to handle his abrupt attempt to come back into her life now.

"So I heard that you're a social worker now? I was surprised to hear that. I thought you would've chosen a different career path."

"I'm not sure what other career I would have chosen. Honestly, I love social work and I really love being in the field. I really feel like I'm making a _difference_ in the lives of people."

"You know there are many ways to make a difference in people's lives."

"What do you mean?"

"While working for my firm in Boston, I also volunteered my services as a child advocate. It was a way for me to volunteer my legal services to children who needed them."

"Really, that's wonderful! You will plan on doing the same here won't you? A lot of the children I work with could really use an advocate with such a great legal mind as yours. I really mean it!" said Margaret beaming. Edith couldn't help but to smile as well. They seemed to hit it off so well despite the amount of time they had been apart. Edith was secretly pleased that she had brought them back together again.

"Yes, I do intend to volunteer my services while in Philadelphia too. In addition to helping children, I'm sure it'll give me the chance to work with you too."

Margaret was a little discomforted with Harry's last comment. She truly hoped that he would be doing it for the children and _not_ to get closer to her. Ultimately, she decided it would not matter. Many of the children she worked with needed the services of a child advocate with a mind as keen as Harry's; this concern outweighed her discomfort with Harry.

The rest of their lunch date went somewhat smoothly with Edith and Max joining Margaret and Harry's conversation. Edith, Margaret and Harry used the conversation to catch up on the various minute details of their lives that they missed out on during their time away from each other. Not wanting to end their day so early, the quartet decided to go to a movie on Penn's campus before finally heading their separate ways. Through it all, Margaret wasn't sure how she should react to Harry. On the one hand she was genuinely happy to see him again and was even happier to see that he was successful in his life. Yet, she could not suppress an unquiet feeling that arose in her from the moment Harry entered her presence. Why did he make her feel this way now and not in the past? Margaret knew something had changed about Harry in Boston besides his career but she did not know what it was.

Edith and Margaret caught the subway to Fern Rock before taking Edith's car back to their apartment. The rickety ride of the train complimented Margaret's uneasiness. Edith was initially pleased at what seemed to be a successful reunion between her cousin and Harry. However, she noticed on their journey home that her cousin was not in a peaceful state.

"Margaret, how did you like seeing Harry again? I know it was a huge surprise and all but Harry wanted it that way."

"It was good to see him. It was surprising considering that we haven't seen each other in almost five years. He looks great and seems really happy."

"Is that all?"

"No, it isn't Edith. I don't know why but something just feels off. I mean I should be genuinely happy to see Harry, right? And I should be flattered that he essentially gave up his new life in part to see me again? Yet, I feel uneasiness about this whole situation."

"You're not wrong to feel the way you do. I really thought I was giving you a wonderful surprise but now I wished I had told you he was in town again. We kind of forced this upon you."

"Edith, no…don't beat yourself up. Yes, it was a surprise but I'm not sure if my feelings would be any different if I had known five years ago this would happen. It's not the abruptness of his appearance. It's his actual appearance. Oh, I can't describe what I'm feeling Edith" said Margaret flustered.

"Margaret, I hope you're not feeling any pressure to get into anything serious with Harry again because you shouldn't. If that is what is making you feel uneasy then don't worry yourself."

"Yeah, perhaps that's it."

"See how well I know you?" said Edith with a smile that comforted her cousin. "Harry may have been a bit of a flirt today but he isn't stupid. He knows he's been away for almost five years and he also knows that it's best if you two remain friends for the time being. Harry is a good guy. Just be friends with him and see where it goes."

Edith squeezed Margaret's hand as if to reassure her that everything would be well. The two arrived home around sunset and ordered some Chinese delivery before retiring to bed. Margaret, however, had a fitful sleep. Her bed did not provide any refuge from the events of the day. First, seeing John again and then Harry. Why were these men forcing their way into her life now and why at the same moment?

The end of summer had arrived and Margaret had surprisingly (and gratefully) not had any more encounters with John. It had been weeks since they met in the park and she was beginning to feel certain that their two meetings were nothing more than coincidences. Unfortunately, she could not say the same about Harry. She saw him as nothing more than a friend (although she thought that his advances were even testing that relationship). It angered her that he felt it normal for him to try and reestablish a relationship after years apart. It was not her decision that he move to Boston for law school and they had both decided that it would be too difficult to maintain their relationship. She had moved on and could not understand why he didn't do the same.

She began to avoid him as much as she could which prompted Edith to intervene.

"Margaret, Harry wants to see you again but he says that lately you keep finding excuses not to. You really should see him again. I don't understand why you're so averse to being around him."

"He called you! What the hell!" Margaret sighed and continued "Edith, I don't want to see him now because it's so obvious that he wants to get back into a relationship. I just don't want that right now, especially not with him. It just seems so weird that he wants to be back with me now. He couldn't find any women in Boston?"

"Well, you haven't found any men in Philly worth dating."

"And I haven't been looking."

"Well, how do you know that he wants a relationship? Maybe he just wants to be your friend."

"I know because the last time we were together, he tried to kiss me!" The recollection of the image made Margaret shudder.

"He did! When were you going to tell me?" Edith paused, thinking of what to say next to defend Harry. "Well, at least you know he has strong feeling for you." Edith knew that was a weak defense but continued anyway. "I don't understand why you're suddenly so repulsed by him. You use to be smitten by him in college and even for a little time afterwards."

"Well, I'm not in college anymore. I've grown as a person since we've separated and I just don't think we're compatible anymore. I don't know why he can't see that when it's so obvious to me." Margaret stopped there not wanting to say anymore that could possibly get back to Harry and hurt his feelings. She didn't tell Edith that she found Harry to be overly concerned with status and money, more so than when they were in college. Margaret wondered if law school and Harry's consequent occupation as a corporate attorney had affected this change in him. She felt that he looked down upon her career as a social worker and viewed it as being less prestigious than a profession like the law. Sure, he did charitable acts like volunteering for child services as a child advocate but Margaret felt that these actions weren't genuine; that he did them to impress her.

"Edith, I wish you and Harry could understand that I would just rather be friends and nothing more. I just don't see us ever going beyond that."

"Not even in the future."

"I'm afraid not."

Edith was not happy with this turn of events but knew that once her cousin was resolved on a matter, there was no dissuading her. Edith may have felt that Harry and Margaret were a good match but she also knew that she had to respect her cousin's view to the contrary. Margaret became determined to avoid Harry to the point that he would finally comprehend that she was not interested in him and Edith decided to steer clear of the situation.


	5. Chapter 5

The end of summer had brought the beginning of fall and this, in turn, brought the beginning of another school term. John was excited because he had signed up for a course at Penn. However, there was another matter that had to be attended to first. His sister was also excited that fall had come, for she would be returning to campus. She found her first summer home since starting college to be rather difficult. She was use to being independent and not having to mind her brother or her mother, whom she found overbearing at times. Now that the start of the school year had arrived, she would have her independence back and see all of the friends she made the previous year.

John, Hannah and Frances set off for Williamstown, Massachusetts where Frances would start her sophomore year at Williams College. Hannah could not understand why Frances had decided to attend a college so far away from Philadelphia when there were a number of excellent colleges in the area. She thought Frances' choice of college was one of the many impractical decisions her daughter made but she knew there was not much she could do about it. Frances was, after all, legally an adult capable of making her own decisions. Hannah didn't enjoy the five hour journeys to and from Williamstown the previous year and this time was no different. She hated being cramped up in an SUV for such a long period of time. They took turns driving, so she didn't have to drive for the full five hours (in fact, John did most of the driving). Still, she did not find it pleasant.

John, on the other hand, enjoyed the journeys. He enjoyed the scenic trail through Pennsylvania, New York and Massachusetts. It was a welcome diversion from the urban landscape of his life. He also found the small New England town of Williamstown to be charming. It reminded him of the small rural towns of his native England and thus, made him homesick.

The trio arrived on campus fairly early in the day and discovered that there were not yet many other families on campus. Frances was eager to see her new room, which was a single, and in her haste, left her brother and mother at the SUV. John, rolling his eyes at his sister's frivolousness, began to carry a massive box to her room. When he neared her floor, he heard his sister call out to a young man. Arriving through the entrance of her floor, he saw Frances run to man and hug him. The sight would not have been out of the ordinary, since she was prone to outbursts of ostentatious affection to her friends. However, upon looking at the scene, he discovered that his sister's friend was accompanied by the familiar faces of Edith and more importantly, Margaret.

It had been over a month since their last encounter and John thought he would not see Margaret anymore. During that time, he had sometimes regretted the way their encounters ended because he felt their mutual antagonism prevented him from getting to know her better. He wanted to better know the woman who was always defiant to him and never cowered in his presence. Now, he was presented with an opportunity to present himself in a better light. He paused and thought about what he should do next. He saw her in a pair of form fitting, hip hugger jeans that were torn at the left knee and a white t-shirt that was just tight enough to show the shape of her bosom. Her hair was worn in a tight ponytail that allowed him to focus more exclusively on the features of her face. Whatever she wore, he always found her to be beautiful and breathtaking, forcing him to focus only on her. Setting Frances' box to the side of the hallway, John walked towards Margaret, passing Frances and her friend along the way. Frances noticed her brother walking away from her room and was curious to see why. A small smile grew on her face when she discovered him walking towards her friend's cousin.

Margaret was getting ready to move some of her cousin's things into his room when she heard his familiar voice.

"Margaret? What a surprise."

The sound of his deep baritone made her heart jump to her throat. She didn't think they would meet again and yet they had, in the most unlikely of places. Then again, they always seemed to meet in the most unlikely places.

She set down the items and turned towards him noticing once more his handsome features, which made her face redden.

"John, it's a surprise to see you as well. What a small world. Just when I thought we would not meet again, we do. What are you doing here? Oh, and I hope you're not here to try and embarrass me again."

Her last statement felt like venom but he knew he deserved it. He wouldn't respond in kind this time, determined to move beyond insults. He paused, thinking of what to say next. John spoke, wanting to apologize for his behavior towards her in the past and to start anew.

"I'm here helping my sister get settled. I…I want to apologize for how I spoke to you the last time we met. I was unforgivably rude. I know I shouldn't have spoken to you in such an insolent manner. We haven't gotten off to the best of starts but perhaps we can start over and be friends"

Margaret was shocked by his olive branch offering. When she first heard him, she was prepared for more verbal warfare but John's words had taken her off guard. He wanted to be friends. Why did he want to be friends with her? It made no sense. She had been nothing but impudent to him yet he was still willing to be kind to her. The thought came to Margaret's mind that perhaps John was attracted to her and wanted her friendship in the hopes of eventually gaining a deeper relationship with her. She then thought about how ridiculous that was (why would he be remotely attracted to a woman who was so rude to him?) and concluded that he only wanted to be friends and bring an end to the dislike they seemed to hold for each other. He gazed at her, trying to gauge her reaction. Seeing his vibrant, blue eyes penetrate hers made Margaret feel a rush of heat flow through her body despite it being a cool, brisk day. "I…I…I suppose that could be possible." Pausing, she thought of what to say next. This was a rare occasion when she was left speechless. "But I've been so rude to you. Why would you want to befriend me?"

"I cannot deny your abrasiveness towards me but as I said before, most of it was deserved. I have to be honest and tell you that I haven't encountered many people who stand up to me. Not that I'm a jerk."

Margaret raised her eyebrow at his last comment but let him continue.

"It's just that you're different from a lot of people I meet and I would like the chance to get to know you better."

The earnestness of John's words and demeanor made Margaret finally put down her guard. He wanted to know her because she was independent and forthright. His words put him much higher in her esteem. Harry certainly did not care for her outspokenness. In fact, he lately seemed more repulsed by it than he used to be. As this thought was forming in Margaret's head, John noticed Harry walking towards her. John had noticed the man earlier when he first saw Margaret but hadn't given him any thought since he didn't know who he was. As Harry unexpectedly walked up to Margaret, he put his arm around her. This made her give him a hard glare from the side of her eyes while tightly folding her arms in front of her. He did not seem to notice however.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" he said.

Margaret rolled her eyes, sighed and reluctantly acquiesced to his request.

"John, this is Harry Lennox, a family friend. Harry, this is John Thornton."

Harry gave John a cold look and an icy hand shake. He noticed how they stared at each other intently and how they never took their eyes off of each other. Harry thought immediately that John was the reason for Margaret's recent avoidance of him. It never occurred to him that Margaret simply did not hold any amorous feelings for him anymore.

"Pleasure to meet you, John. As you can see, Margaret and_ I_ are here helping Edith's brother unpack his belongings. I suppose you're here doing something similar?"

John immediately sensed Harry's hostility and wondered if he was Margaret's boyfriend. He wasn't sure for although Harry seemed hostile and protective of Margaret, she did not seem appreciative of his guard and she only introduced him as a family friend. She appeared annoyed by his mere presence. The mixed signals made John decide that it was best to leave them alone for now.

"Yes, I'm here with my sister helping her unpack her belongings as well. It was nice to meet you, Harry. I suppose I should be helping my sister with the rest of her things. Margaret, it was a _pleasure_ to see you again."

"Likewise" responded Margaret with a smile on her face. She was embarrassed by Harry's behavior towards John and was angry with him for interrupting their conversation. Before leaving her, John managed to sneak Margaret his business card which she tucked securely in her jeans' pocket. She watched him walk back towards his sister and mother regretting ever more Harry's abrupt reentry into her life. Margaret insisted on Harry coming with her outside the dorm so that they could speak privately. Finally reaching the manicured lawn of the dorm, Margaret unleashed her frustration onto Harry.

"What do you think you were doing in there?"

"I simply wanted to be introduced to your friend" he replied with a smirk.

"You smug, stupid bastard! Get that smirk off your face!"

"You're very testy today Margaret. In fact, you've been very irritable lately. Is something the matter?" said Harry with an eerie calm.

"Are you serious? The only thing that is wrong with me is _you_! I have tried so hard to be patient with you but it's become impossible. Why do you not understand that I will never be your girlfriend again? Harry, I stopped feeling any type of romantic feelings for you a long time ago. There really is no need for you to interrupt conversations I have with other men. It's just creepy, especially considering that we're not together."

"Do you like him?"

"Oh God! You really do not get it! Have you been listening to anything I said? We're not together anymore. You have no right to know about the feelings I have for anyone."

"Answer my question."

"I won't answer anything. You can't command me to do anything."

"Can you at least tell me as friend?"

"Harry, at this point, I don't even consider you a friend anymore. You have to be one of the most insufferable people I have ever met!" Margaret stormed off and went back into the dormitory, leaving Harry alone. She kicked up some grass while walking back to meet her cousins and called Harry all kinds of insulting names. This allowed her to blow off steam and to slowly calm down, which in turn made her think about Harry's question. She thought about why she had been so reluctant to answer his question. Did she like John? _No, there is no way I like him. I hardly know him. I didn't answer Harry's question only because he had no right to know_ she thought to herself. The thought however, gave her little reassurance, which only troubled her.

When Margaret met with Edith, she had no idea that Edith or her younger brother, Rob, had been observing the unfolding scenario between her, John and Harry. Edith questioned Margaret on what had happened although she had a pretty good idea already.

"The guy in the park…John…you met him again. What a small world! It turns out that he's Rob's friend's older brother. What happened between you two? You seem to get along much better than the last time you met. No wonder you're not interested in Harry. You had your eye on John all along!" said Edith with an enormous smile. "Oh, I knew you had to like him!"

"Edith, stop. There is nothing going on between us. He simply apologized for how he treated me the last time we met and asked if we could be friendly with each other."

"It looked like more than that. He snuck you something. His business card with his cell number scribbled on it perhaps?"

Margaret sometimes wished her cousin wasn't so perceptive and observant. "You have to be one of the most nosey people I know."

"I wouldn't be your cousin if I wasn't."

"I'll tell you more when we get home. I don't want to discuss anymore with your future brother-in-law here" said Margaret noticing Harry's return.

"Fine, although it's going to be hard to wait so long."

Before returning to the task of helping Rob unpack, Margaret took the business card out of her pocket. On the front, she saw "Etna" next to the logo of the company, his name and the title of CEO underneath it. _That would explain the 'people not standing up to him' comment. He must be use to people doing whatever he says_ she thought. She then looked on the back of the card and noticed that John's cell number was in fact scribbled on it. Edith was very perceptive indeed.

When John went back down the hall to his sister's room, he was greeted by inquiries from his sister who was impatient to know more about Margaret and what happened between them.

"John, who was that woman you were talking to?"

"I thought you were too busy with your friend to notice anything I did."

"Must you be such a smart ass all the time? Anyway, I already know. Rob told me."

"If you knew then why ask?"

"Because I wanted to see if you would tell me yourself. I have to say that I'm glad that you're finally talking to other women again. Plus, you couldn't have picked a nicer person or so says Rob. She's his cousin. I must say she's also very pretty. I hope you don't bore her to death though. You really must work on that if you're to have a chance with her or any woman."

John was slightly agitated that his sister was so concerned about his dating situation. Anxious to end the conversation he said "Shouldn't we finish unpacking your things?"

"I guess so. I just thought you would like a little more info about her."

After helping Frances unpack her things, John and Hannah both gave her a hug before telling her good bye and heading back to Philadelphia. Hannah was happy to be returning back so early for it was only 2 o'clock. They would get back home while it was still daylight.

Most of the drive home was passed in silence. John was lost in his thoughts about Margaret. He wondered if she thought him too forward by giving her his business card. Would she call him? He honestly wasn't sure for although she seemed friendlier to him this time, Margaret seemed to be the only woman who made him question himself. He didn't remember feeling like this with any other woman, Anne included. His natural confidence seemed to carry over into his relationships with women yet it seemed to disappear in Margaret's presence. This was partly due to the first encounter they had in the Starbucks where she had left him shocked and speechless. But even during his second and third meetings with her, he found himself thinking a bit harder about what to say and how to act. As he thought about their encounters on the drive home, he smiled. He was abruptly brought out of his reverie by his mother's voice.

"John, who was that woman you were speaking to today in Fran's dorm?"

John didn't realize that Hannah had been observing him in the dorm and thought of how he should mention Margaret. She certainly wasn't a girlfriend and she wasn't a friend either. "Oh, her name is Margaret. She's an acquaintance. I had seen her previously and wanted to say hello to her again."

"Fran thought you might be interested in her as more than an acquaintance."

"I hardly know her. Fran doesn't know what she's talking about."

"I suppose not. Fran was always one to jump to conclusions."

He was glad that he had been able to successfully divert his mother's attention from Margaret. He didn't want to talk to her about a woman who he barely knew himself or who he held rather complex feelings for. He didn't know, however, that Hannah had asked about Margaret because of another person.

"John, I know that your relationship with Anne has ended but I think she may want to get back together with you. She called me yesterday and told me that she tried calling you but that you didn't pick up or return her messages."

John sighed, annoyed that Anne was now going through his mother to get to him. "I didn't answer her calls because I have no desire to speak to her. She made it perfectly clear at our last dinner together that she had no real interest in me and that I was too 'grave and serious' for her liking."

"Don't you think you're being too hard on her? She's such a nice girl. She truly regrets breaking up with you, especially in the manner that she did."

"No, she regrets breaking up with my money."

"What do you mean? Do you mean she…" Hannah's voice trailed off when she realized the implication of John's words.

"I never told you this before but when Anne broke up with me she admitted that she was attracted to me because I am rich."

"I never suspected that from her. She always seemed so sweet. I guess we were all deceived by her."

"I guess we were."

They spent the rest of ride home in companionable silence. Hannah thought about what John told her. She had initially harbored hopes of John and Anne reuniting but when she heard about Anne's mercenary motivation, she realized that would never happen. She wanted her son to settle down and be happy but who would be the woman to make this possible? She glanced at her son, who seemed so lonely lately, hoping that this woman would come into his life soon.

When Margaret arrived home, she kept her promise to Edith to discuss more details about her encounter with John. This, in turn, prompted Edith to give her input about the situation.

"You're going to call him, right?"

"I don't know. I mean where would things go from there?"

"Well, that's the fun part. Seeing where things go. Oh, c'mon, you have nothing to lose."

"Except time and unmet expectations. I really don't have time to nurture a relationship right now."

"Margaret, you're making excuses. The man is a CEO of a major health insurance company and yet he's interested in you. If anyone should be complaining about not having enough time, it should be him!"

"What would we talk about? He's a CEO and I'm a social worker. I spend my days trying to save the world and he spends his making sure that you and I have higher health care premiums so that his company can make more profits. It wouldn't work."

"You're being ridiculous. You don't have to just discuss your jobs. There are a ton of things that you two could talk about and connect on. Look Margaret, I'm not saying it'll work out but it might. It can't hurt for you two to go out for coffee or lunch. Plus, he seems to have a genuine respect for you. How many guys want to date a woman _because _she told him off? The fact that he hasn't run away from you like a scared little mouse says something for him in my book. You've obviously made an impression on him and I think he's made one on you."

"I have to think about it."

"Don't think too hard or too long."

The next day, after much contemplation the night before, Margaret took the slightly crumpled business card off of her bed stand and proceeded to dial.


	6. Chapter 6

The phone rang three times before John could run and grab it. He heard the phone ring while he getting out of the shower and the hope of Margaret calling made him hurriedly wrap a towel around his waist and dash to his bedroom down the hall. His haste was rewarded by the sound of Margaret's voice on the other end.

"Hello? Is this John?"

John paused, trying to slow his breathing and his heart rate before answering.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Margaret, hi, this is John."

"Did you rush to get the phone? You sound out of breath."

"Well, I did but it's perfectly alright. I just got out of the shower."

Margaret felt a rush of heat as the image of him getting out of the shower quickly formed in her mind. She responded, saying rather hastily "Oh goodness! I feel bad for making you rush out of the shower. I hate to do that myself… you know…rush out of the shower. That's why I always have to get up at least two hours before I'm due at work. I need to take long showers and then take some time after I get out." Realizing her nervousness was making her ramble, she stopped and apologized. "Oh, I'm sorry. Listen to me rambling on about showers. I'm sure that's not what you want to discuss on the phone."

John chuckled at her apparent awkwardness. She was normally very sure of herself but talking to him and on the phone (Margaret especially hated phone conversations) no less, made her less self assured than usual. "It's okay. I have to admit that I haven't really talked about showers to many people but I wouldn't mind discussing it with you."

Margaret smiled, feeling like a giddy schoolgirl, which in turn made her feel slightly embarrassed. She couldn't remember the last time a man had made her feel this way. "Well, there are a lot of things I would like to discuss with you but honestly, I would feel better discussing them in person. I honestly don't like talking on the phone."

"Are you asking me out?"

"I suppose I am." She smiled even more. She had never asked any man out. She was always assertive but never felt the inclination to ask anyone out, perhaps because she was never interested until now. She wondered what he had done to inspire this change in her. "I'm not busy today. We could go out for coffee if you like."

"Where would you like to meet?"

"There's a coffee shop not too far from me. Chestnut Hill Coffee on Germantown Ave. Do you know it?"

"Yes, I do. I go there sometimes after jogging."

"Perfect! We could meet there in…an hour?"

"That's more than enough time for me to get ready."

"Great! I will see you then."

They both quickly dressed, anxious to see each other once more.

As Margaret was about to head out the door, Edith stopped her. She was elated that Margaret was finally going out with a man without being coerced. She knew something had to be special about John if he had this effect on her cousin. Noticing that Margaret was picking up her car keys, Edith stopped her.

"Edith, what are you doing? I have to go. I don't want to be late."

"Oh, it won't matter. He'll wait for you. I saw how he was staring at you yesterday. Trust me, he'll wait. Anyway, Margaret, you must catch the bus. That way he'll have to bring you home and you'll be forced to spend more time together _and_ alone."

"You're not serious?"

"I am. Plus, it's getting cloudy outside which means that it'll probably be raining when you leave. Then he'll be forced to bring you home in his car-which is probably so nice. No guy in his right mind would let a woman go home on a date on the bus."

"It's not a date. It's coffee."

"Date, coffee…tomato, tomatoe. You two are meeting alone and that's all that counts."

"You're being ridiculous. I'm taking my…"

Before Margaret could finish her thought, Edith snatched her keys and dangled them out of a window.

"You wouldn't dare?" said an increasingly angry and annoyed Margaret.

"Do you really have to ask?" responded Edith with a knowing smirk on her face.

Margaret knew the answer and begrudgingly got her jacket, wallet, and umbrella. "If I'm late and he leaves, it'll all be your fault. You know the buses don't run regularly on Sunday. If I catch a cold it'll also be your fault."

"Oh stop being so dramatic! You won't catch anything and he definitely won't leave. Now hurry and go!"

A bus came half an hour after Margaret arrived at the bus stop. She was already 15 minutes late and the rain was pouring so hard that her umbrella was of little use. She could've taken her umbrella and hit Edith with it. She could not believe that her cousin had put her in this ridiculous situation. However, she knew she was not far from coffee shop and the bus stop was across the street from it. So she tried not to worry too much. She had called John to tell him that she was running late but was on her way.

John was sitting near a window when Margaret's bus finally arrived near the café. When he saw her get off the bus, he instantly thought about why he hadn't asked her if she needed a ride. As she finally walked in, his face lit up despite the fact that Margaret was late and also damp from the rain. He motioned for her to come over to his table.

"John, I am so sorry that I am late. If I told you why, you wouldn't believe it."

"Margaret, there's no need to apologize. I'm just glad you're here." They talked for a few minutes until John noticed that Margaret was shivering slightly.

"You're shivering."

"No, I'm fine. I'm just a little chilly under this air conditioning."

"I'm sure being in wet clothes isn't helping. I feel bad. I had no idea you were coming on the bus. I would've picked you up if I had known. You're truly are soaking wet. I can't have you sitting here in wet clothes. I would feel terrible."

"Really, it's quite alright."

"No, it isn't. Would you mind if I took you home to change? You said you don't live far right?"

"Right, I'm about a 10 minute drive from here." Margaret paused to think. She barely knew him and she was already thinking about letting him take her home, albeit to simply change clothes. _Damn Edith! _Still, he didn't have to come into her apartment. He could stay in the car or in the lobby. Then again, that would be rude. If he came into the apartment, he could simply stay in the living room while she changed in her room. Besides, Edith was still there working on some project for work.

"Margaret?"

"Oh, yes. I'm not far at all. I would love to change out of these clothes. Where is your car?"

They walked to John's car which was in a parking lot behind a bookstore across from the café. The car was an impressive light green Lexus RX hyrbid. _Stylish yet environmentally conscious_ she thought as they approached the vehicle.

"Margaret, I wish you had told me you needed a ride. I would've have picked you up."

"I didn't start off needing a ride. Hmm, I guess this would be a good time to tell you why I was late. I was actually planning on driving my car." She paused, thinking of what to say next. If she told him exactly what Edith's intention was then she couldn't be sure how he would react. "Before I could leave my apartment, my cousin and roommate told me that she accidentally misplaced my keys." She lied not wanting to tell him that her cousin had engineered this entire situation. "By the time she told me, I knew you would be on your way to the coffee shop. I didn't think the bus would take very long, so I decided to take it instead of inconveniencing you."

John thought of how different Margaret was from Anne as she was telling him why she caught the bus. Anne wouldn't be caught dead on mass transit. She was much too superior for that. Yet Margaret had no issue with it at all. It made him smile endearing her to him a bit more. "Well, if something like this ever happens again, you promise to call me right?" he asked. They had stopped at a traffic light which allowed John to more intensely look at Margaret than he had been able to a few moments earlier. She saw the genuine look of concern he had on his face. It was a pleading look that seemed to focus around his dark eyes. How could anyone refuse him when he had such an expression?

"Of course" said Margaret with a smile. Changing the topic, she said "This is a nice SUV" as she looked around the interior of the vehicle.

"Thanks! I got it at the same time I brought my sister's SUV… the girl I was helping yesterday. I kind of brought it on whim. I was only intending to buy a new car for her birthday but since I had been thinking of buying a new car for myself I decided to get this one as well." His comment made Margaret reflect on how much disposable income he must have. Although she knew he was the head of a corporation, his statement made seemed to impress on her just how comfortable he was. It was such a contrast to her middle class life and even more to the lives lead by the families she interacted with while at work.

"Well, this is my apartment building" said Margaret as they approached the parking lot of the building. As they entered the building and got on the elevator Margaret apologized to John for her apartment being slightly messy (despite the fact that most people would have considered it clean) while John assured her that he did not care, especially considering that his visit was a very impromptu one.

Arriving at her door, Margaret saw a post it with a note from Edith:

"Margaret, I know you expected me to be home working on a project but Max wanted to go for a bite to eat as well as a movie so I won't be home for a while. Take advantage of my time away. I hope you have fun today. Edith ;)"

Edith actually urged on Max to take her out and Margaret had suspected as much. She sighed and smiled as she knew that her cousin had probably taken a very unwilling Max out (he was a huge football fan and hated to miss Eagles' games).

"I thought you would get a chance to meet Edith again but it looks like she's out for the day." Margaret unlocked her door, showing John the couch. She then gave him a glass of water before heading to her room to get some clothes and finally taking a shower.

While she was in the bathroom, John looked at some pictures that were around the apartment. He noticed one of Margaret, Edith, a gentleman unfamiliar to him (it was Max), and Henry. They were facing the camera, smiling with their arms around each others' shoulders and wearing t-shirts that read "Penn". He thought it was uncanny that they shared the same alma mater. The picture also made him reflect back on his time in college. How very different it was from Margaret's. She seemed so carefree and she obviously had friends to share her joy with. He was much more serious and had no close friends at all. He had acquaintances but no close friends. His father's death forced him to be extremely focused to the point of having little time for a social life and even less time for a romantic life. At the time, he didn't think much about it but now that he was older, he did occasionally wonder what his life would be like if his father had lived and he had a chance for a normal life without all of the burdens he bore.

He saw some other pictures of middle aged couples who he assumed were Margaret and Edith's parents. As he was perusing the pictures, Margaret came out of the bathroom dressed and dry. "I see you're interested in our photos" said Margaret stating the obvious.

"Ah, yes. I assume they're photos of your family and friends."

"Yes, they are. Would you like me to tell you who they are?"

"Sure."

"This photo you're currently looking is one of me and my brother Fred. He's a couple of years older than me. He's currently working at the American Embassy in Spain so I don't get to see him much. I miss him a lot but he's quite happy there. He even has a fiancé named Dolores.

"This photo here is of my Aunt Shaw and Uncle Phil, Edith's parents. Next to them is a photo of my parents, Maria and Richard. They're both professors. They actually don't live too far from me." As Margaret mentioned her parents' names and profession, it dawned on John that Margaret's father must be his professor for the upcoming term. He knew his professor was named Richard Hale but thought it was merely a coincidence that he shared a last name with Margaret.

"Your father is a professor where?"

"At Penn."

"And what does he teach?"

"He teaches in the Religion and Classics departments there. Why? Do you know him?"

"No. Well, not yet. He'll actually be my professor this fall. I'm taking a course with him titled 'Politics and Moral Vision.' What a small world!"

"Really? You'll love him. And he really loves teaching that course. I have to say that I didn't expect you to take college courses though. I mean with your being older than your typical college student and already being a CEO of a corporation."

"Quite a few people tell me that. I take them to keep my mind fresh. It's nice to have the stimulating conversations and to have new material to read that I may not have read otherwise."

"I find it nice that you like to 'keep your mind fresh'. I would like to take college courses too again to distract myself from job sometimes but alas, I'm paying off debt from grad school."

"Ah, yes, the burden of student loans."

Margaret found it odd that John would ever have student debt. His present position made her think that he was always wealthy and she found it surprising that he didn't. However, not thinking it appropriate to pry too much in their first date, she kept her thought to herself.

John continued, "Now that you mention it, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a social worker. I work for the Department of Human Services."

"So you work with children. I admire that. I think it takes special people to work with them."

"Thanks! I really like working with children. It can be so heartbreaking at times but I also find that children can be the most rewarding population to work with. I really think that my work with most of them will make such an impact for the rest of their lives."

"Tell me more."

"I will but first I think we should decide what to do for the day. Honestly, I'm no longer in the mood for coffee. You seem comfortable here. Would you mind if we ate here?"

John responded that he wouldn't mind and they decided to order in. Margaret and John discussed her job which segued into a variety of other topics that ranged from Ani DeFranco (Margaret was pleasantly surprised that John actually listened to her) and politics to sports and the arts. While their opinions were often divergent-especially when it came to various political issues, for Margaret was fiercely liberal while John was moderately conservative-they found that they actually enjoyed these disagreements. It was the type of intellectual stimulation that they often found missing from their day to day lives and that they had found they could not receive from their previous partners.

The day had passed quickly with John and Margaret soon realizing that dusk was upon them. John decided that he should leave since he was expected at work the next morning. As John rose to walk to the door, Margaret followed him. Standing in front of the door, he turned to face her. The faint light of the apartment made her soft features appear even softer. "I really enjoyed being with you today" he said in a low, husky voice while looking at her longingly. "I enjoyed being with you too" she responded softly. He wanted to kiss her at that moment but decided that would probably be too much for a first date. Instead, took her hand and kissed it tenderly. There was a soft silence that enveloped them momentarily as they took each other in. Breaking the silence, Margaret said "I definitely think we should see each other again." "Definitely" he responded as they both smiled, feeling that they both stumbled upon something special.


	7. Chapter 7

When John arrived home after work on Wednesday, he heard his mother on speakerphone with Frances. From the restrained yet tense tone of Hannah's voice, he could tell that the conversation was anything but pleasant. His mother and sister had never been close, but since Fran had started college, their relationship had become increasingly strained. Hannah had always thought her daughter to be weak and even occasionally frivolous, especially when compared to her son. She despised these attributes in others, but loved her daughter in spite of them. In fact, for this very reason Hannah felt more protective of her daughter than she did of her son. Regardless of how much her mother loved her, however, Fran could not help but feel that her mother did not respect her or, more importantly, love her as much as she did her brother.

John heard his mother ask his sister what she planned on doing with an English degree if she didn't intend to go to law school and knew the phone call would not end well. He was correct as he heard his sister scream through the phone "Mom, everything isn't about money! And for heaven's sake, stop comparing me to John!" before she hung up.

Unlike her daughter, Hannah Thornton was not prone to strong emotions. She did not show any sign of being disturbed besides sighing and putting her hand to her face in a quizzical manner. As she heard her son shuffle through the mail, she finally became aware of his presence, despite the fact that he had been home for several minutes.

"John, I did not realize you were here. When did you get home?"

"About 10 minutes ago. I see you had another heart to heart with Fran," he commented.

Sighing, she responded, "Your sister is so frustrating sometimes. She is seriously thinking of majoring in English Literature. What can she possibly do with that degree! You were so sensible when you were in college. You picked a major that actually allowed you to go to business school and have your current career. Why is it so hard for her to think about her future?"

"Well, to be fair to Fran, I was in a completely different situation. I mean, dad had died not too long before I started college and we both know that he didn't leave us much money to work with. Part of the reason I was so focused was because I had to be."

"And she doesn't have to be focused?" his mother asked skeptically.

"That's not what I meant. Of course, she'll eventually have to settle down and think about what she wants to do in life. But right now, she's nineteen. She's enjoying her friends, school, life. I didn't have that luxury at her age. I know she's frivolous, but she's not getting into trouble and she's doing fine in school." John was determined that Fran would have the normal, carefree life of a college student that he felt he had been denied by life's circumstances. Although he knew she was spoiled, he also thought that, with time, she would grow out of it. He often defended his baby sister against Hannah's protests even if he sometimes agreed with his mother.

"She should be grateful to have a brother like you, yet she screams anytime I tell her she should look up to you. You defend her in spite of the fact that she is so unappreciative of all that you do for her. She could use a little tough love from you."

John listened to his mother but also found himself growing impatient with the conversation. He was anxious to end it, especially since he was in a bit of a rush. "Mum, in time she'll fully realize our sacrifices. For now, I have to focus on other things. I'm going out to dinner tonight and I want to freshen up before I leave."

As she heard her son's words, a curious expression came over Hannah's face. This was the fourth time this week that he had gone out and although John did not tell her who he was going out with, Hannah was now pretty certain who the woman was. She thought that the mystery woman must be extremely special if she could manage to hold John's attention for this long. The only other woman who had captured his interest this seriously was Anne.

"You've been going out a lot this week" she said, curious to see if John would finally tell her who he was seeing.

"I have. Mum, do you remember the woman I was talking to in Fran's dorm?" Hannah nodded and let John continue. "Well, we've gone out on a couple of dates so far and we're going out again tonight. Speaking of which, I should really start getting ready."

Although she could see that John was impatient, Hannah wanted to know more about this woman and proceeded to further question him about who his date was.

"So much for her just being an 'acquaintance' as you initially said she was," she said while raising her eyebrow. "What is her name?"

John was annoyed that his mother remembered him mentioning Margaret as an 'acquaintance' and even more so at her interrogation when he was obviously in a hurry.

"Margaret. Margaret Hale."

"And what does she do?"

"She's a social worker."

At this piece of information, Hannah raised her eyebrows even more. She couldn't quite fathom her son dating, of all people, a social worker. What could possibly have attracted John to someone in that profession? It didn't make sense to her at all. "A social worker?"

"Yes. Is that an issue?"

"John, well... you couldn't find someone different? Honestly, I can already tell you two come from different worlds. I'm surprised you are even getting along right now. You don't think being in such completely opposite occupations will eventually present a challenge?"

"Mum, I'm surprised that you are stereotyping her. It's not like you at all. You haven't even met her and you're already making a judgment on her. We've been getting along extremely well, despite what we do for a living. It really isn't a big deal at all. I think once you meet her, you'll like her. She's very down to earth and friendly."

"We'll see. So, when will I actually get a chance to speak to her" she said barely hiding her skepticism.

"In due time, mum. For now, however, I have to go." With those words, John kissed his mother on the cheek and went out the room.

Hannah watched him with a pensive look. She had wanted John to find someone new, yet she wasn't sure this was the match for him. She told herself that perhaps her doubts were unfounded and that, upon meeting Margaret (if that meeting actually did occur), she would like her. For now, all she could do was hope for the best.

As John was walking to his SUV, he took out his phone to call Margaret. They had agreed on their previous date that he would pick her up from her apartment and they would go to a movie. He knew he was running late and wanted to let Margaret know. He was relieved to find that she was calm and not upset at the delay. In fact, she had been delayed herself at work. She was finding the Boucher case increasingly difficult to resolve. She looked forward to seeing John again as their date would be a welcome distraction from work.

When he arrived at Margaret's apartment, he watched her rush out of the lobby of the building to meet him in the parking lot. Her noticeable excitement at his arrival energized him. As they headed to the movie theater, John apologized for his delay and explained that he was late because of his mother. "As soon as I came in, my mother was on the phone with my sister and then wanted to talk to me afterwards. I tried to rush her a bit so that I could go, but if there is one thing my mum is good at it's making you stay put until she gets her point across."

Margaret smiled for, even as he was describing his obvious irritation, it was still apparent how much love and respect he had for his mother.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was it your 'mum' (she got a slight chuckle out of saying this) and sister were discussing. It obviously was quite pressing."

"Trust me, it wasn't as urgent as it sounds. My sister is in her sophomore year at college and is thinking of majoring in English Literature. My mum thinks it's the most absurd thing my sister has ever done. She thinks it's highly impractical. I suppose to a certain extent it is. I'm not exactly sure what she could do with that degree except perhaps attend law school or go to grad school-well, I can't see her pursuing either of those routes. Still, I want her to be happy. She should be carefree during this time of her life."

Margaret was touched by the concern Johns had for his sister. It reminded her of her older brother. It was such a different side of him than the one she had seen during their first encounter. "I'm sure with such a caring older brother, your sister will be just fine, no matter what she does in college or beyond" said Margaret, smiling.

John smiled back, feeling touched by her kind words. He thought how very different they were from the first words she had spoken to him. Margaret had so many different layers to her personality, and he beamed internally as he thought that he was getting the chance to know each one. "Perhaps that would be a comforting thought to my mum, although I doubt it" he replied with a chuckle. Margaret laughed and then changed the subject.

"John, could you do me a quick favor? Would you mind taking me to my parent's house for a quick second?" Looking down at a paper bag on the floor of the SUV, she continued, "I would've gone this morning on my way to work, but I was running late and didn't have an opportunity. I borrowed a book from my mom and she insists that she needs it now since she's going to use it for one of her courses this week. I know if I wait until after our date, it'll be late and she won't be very happy. I also need to give her back her sweater which she left at my apartment."

"Is your mum in school?"

"Oh, no! She's a professor at Bryn Mawr College. She teaches French Lit as well as Women's Studies."

"Right, I remember you mentioning that both parents are professors. That must be nice. Of course I can take you to their home." As he spoke those words, he hoped that Margaret would simply drop the items off. He felt ill-prepared to meet her parents just yet, especially considering that Margaret's father would soon be his professor. How awkward it would be for Professor Hale to know that one of his students was dating his daughter!

Margaret responded, "To a certain extent, it is nice. They're both extremely intelligent and intellectual. It inspired me to always work hard in school and to live up to the ideals and expectations they had for me and my brother. Still, I always felt pressure to live up to those expectations, especially those of my mother. It wasn't just the academic pressure-I never settled for an A minus when it could be an A. I mean, there was also the pressure to always do what was right, to _literally_ make the world a better place. I get a lot of my liberal ideals and aspirations from her. My dad is also pretty liberal, but I think he is a little more laid back than mom."

Margaret directed John to her parent's home and they quickly arrived at the address on a tree-lined street in Chestnut Hill not too far from Margaret's apartment. It was a large Victorian house surrounded by an abundance of grass and a black metal fence. On the porch was a swing that Maria Hale often sat on during the summer months. She and Richard Hale would sometimes sit on it together, their hands intertwined as they enjoyed a summer evening outside, gazing at the night sky. Although her parents were less than a ten minute drive from her apartment, Margaret often felt that they lived in a different world from her own. The huge home with the trees shading it, the rose bushes, and the surrounding porch had a homely feel that differed radically from the small apartment she shared with Edith. Despite living on her own, her parents' residence always gave her a sense of being home and among family.

As John pulled in front of the dwelling, he began to grow more anxious. He hoped he could stay in the vehicle while Margaret quickly dropped off her mother's belongings. Unfortunately, he was to have no such luck. Margaret noticed that he did not proceed to get out of the car and subsequently prodded him to do otherwise. "Why are you staying in the car? Surely, you don't think you're unwelcome in their home?"

"No. I just didn't want to impose myself on your parents, especially considering that I have yet to meet them and they surely don't expect me."

"Don't worry! My parents are some of the most hospitable people around. They won't mind your presence for a few minutes and they would think you were being rude for staying in the car and not saying hello. Besides, this time of day, I doubt either is home anyway," she responded, oblivious to the true cause of his apprehension.

Margaret guided John up the stairs to the porch that led to the door of the spacious home. She had a key, so she proceeded to enter the house. Turning to look back, she said to John, "See, no one is even here. There is no one to impose on." She smiled, making John feel more at ease.

However, as she finished her sentence, her mother walked into the house through the backdoor. "I guess I spoke too soon," Margaret said sheepishly.

"Margaret, is that you?" said her mom upon hearing her daughter's voice.

"Yes, mom, I've come to return your book and your sweater," she responded.

"Oh, thank you! I really need that-" Maria's voice trailed off as she spotted the tall, striking man standing next to Margaret. She gave her daughter a questioning glance which prompted Margaret to introduce her companion.

"Mom, this is John. John, this is my mother."

"How do you do Mrs. Hale? It's a pleasure to meet you. Margaret has told me so much about you," said John as he extended his hand.

Shaking his hand, she replied "Well, I hope it was all good. I have to say that I have heard _nothing_ about you." Margaret gave her mother a sharp glare and quickly pulled her aside to a different room.

"Mom, please don't start" said Margaret in a hushed tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I wasn't 'starting' anything. I'm just curious as to who he is. That's all. Now that I think of it, his name rings a bell. Didn't you talk about a gentleman you met named John recently at one of our dinners?"

Not wanting her mother to remember the conversation she had had with her parents about her encounter with the rude gentleman from Starbucks, Margaret tried to quickly end the conversation. "Oh, look at the time. We're running very late. We should probably get…"

Gasping, Maria finally remembered the context of her daughter's meeting with her companion. "You're dating him? The man you reprimanded in the coffee shop, the one who insulted you in the park? Margaret, what on earth would possess you to date him? I didn't think you would care to spend time with someone who took pleasure in belittling others."

Rolling her eyes, Margaret responded, "He apologized to the barista. As for me, I am well past that incident in the park."

"I would hope. Well, I'm sure he must have some redeeming quality. What does he do?"

"Umm, he works for a health insurance company," Margaret replied curtly.

"Doing what?" Maria persisted.

"Well, he runs the company—he's the CEO." As she said this, Margaret began to lift her head defiantly.

"Good lord! He's worse than Harry. Margaret, you need to be with someone who shares your values, not someone who is the antithesis of them." Her mother spoke with a mixture of worry and disappointment. "Look at your brother. His fiancée works for an NGO. She spends her life caring for others. I would think you would a partner who does the same."

"Oh God, Mom, just because he is a CEO doesn't mean that he doesn't…"

Before she could continue, John walked in. He was concerned that perhaps something was wrong. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Everything is _fine_. Let's go before we're late," replied Margaret in an agitated manner. "I'll see you later, mom." She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Good-bye, darling. Remember what we discussed," Maria responded warmly. Turning to John, she said in a cold tone "It was nice meeting you. I hope you treat my daughter well. I'm sure it's not often that you meet someone with such values as hers."

John raised his eyebrow at this curious speech. _What on earth is she talking about?_ "Well, it was nice meeting you as well. I'll be sure to treat your daughter as well as I would want a man to treat my younger sister."

They left the house. On the way to the car, John asked, "Why doesn't your mother like me?"

"She doesn't know you. How can she not like you?" Margaret responded blankly.

"Well, she seemed a bit cold towards me. Honestly, she also seemed scary."

"Oh, don't mind her. She can sometimes be a little cold towards people she's not familiar with. She'll warm up in time."

They both dropped the subject and spoke of other things as they drove to the theater. Margaret hoped, however, that her mother would not be prejudiced against this man with whom she was beginning to share a bond.

John and Margaret arrived at the movie theater in Plymouth Meeting early and purchased their tickets. As they entered the theater, they noticed that there were not a lot of movie goers which allowed them to choose what they both deemed to be good seats. As they sat, Margaret looked at John with a smile on her face. "I heard this movie is good. I'm quite excited to see it!"

As she said this, she placed her hand on his and beamed a radiant smile which made John want to kiss her. They had yet to share their first kiss; although there had been many occasions on their previous dates where John wanted to kiss her, he held back, not wanting to rush anything.

"I'm sure it is" he responded. Actually, he was quite sure that the film was not good, considering it was a romantic comedy; he especially disliked films in this genre. Since Margaret was not particularly interested in seeing any films that interested him at the moment, however, he decided to compromise.

As they watched the movie, neither was really interested in the film. Margaret tried to act as if she was watching but her thoughts were on John. Specifically, she wondered what he thought of her. He was always polite and courteous and he seemed to really like her, but they had not yet kissed. She was attracted to him but wondered if he was equally attracted to her. They were on their fourth date, which assuaged Margaret's doubts briefly. They would not have gone on four dates if he was not interested in her. When she placed her hand on his, she did this as a signal that she was attracted to him. Still, he did not reply in kind, which made her doubt herself again.

If only she knew how attracted John truly was. He had his doubts as well. He didn't want to seem insolent by moving too quickly. He finally had her in his good graces and did not want to do anything to make her loathe him once more. At the same time, he wanted to show her how much he was attracted to and fascinated by her. Margaret was a walking, vibrant set of contradictions which made him not quite sure how to act when he was with her.

As the film progressed, he stole glimpses at Margaret who stared blankly at the screen. She knew he was watching her, but wanted to see what he would do next. After looking at her a number of times, John decided that the time for caution was over. What was the point of being with her if not to show how his feelings for her were changing and developing? He slowly and gently put his arm around her shoulders. He was nervous about how she would react, but she actually welcomed his embrace. She laid her head on his shoulder, giving John feel a sense of elation. They remained in this position until the conclusion of the film.

After leaving the theater, they went to dinner at Osaka. Margaret and John found that they could both agree on Sushi, and the atmosphere at the restaurant was relaxed enough for a casual date such as theirs. As soon as they were seated, they relaxed into a flirty conversation that belied the sexual tension between them. As dinner arrived, Margaret asked with a sly smile, "So, do you really like sushi or are you eating it to please me? I noticed you weren't really interested in the film."

"Well, I really do like sushi. However, the sight of a fine woman is enough to make a man like me do many things he otherwise wouldn't."

"Really? Hmm…I'll remember that the next time I need to persuade a man to jump off a bridge to please me," Margaret said with laughter, her sense of humor adding to her allure.

As Margaret said this, John noticed a morsel of food next to her mouth. He had a rather strange urge to remove it. "You have a piece of sushi next to your mouth. Let me get it."

She thought this was a little odd but allowed him to proceed. He reached across the small table with his napkin and wiped the morsel away. However, he did not lean back as she had expected. Getting so close to her luscious lips raised his desire to actually touch them with his own. Rising slightly from his chair, he slowly and gently kissed her before returning to his seat. The kiss took Margaret pleasantly by surprise and made her drop her guard. His eyes pierced hers and she felt delight, desire, and relief that he did indeed possess feelings for her.

"Wow! Umm…thank you for wiping my face and then some. You're a man of many surprises."

"Of many surprises indeed," he replied with a flirty grin.

After dinner, John dropped Margaret off at her apartment. He walked her up to her door, explaining that he wanted to see her safely inside. Although this was partly true, he also wanted to have an extra few minutes with her before returning to his own home. Margaret didn't mind and was happy for his escort. Arriving in front of her apartment, Margaret began to enter when John lightly grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. He began to caress her face before cupping it and bringing her lips to his.

Their second kiss was soft and hesitant on both parts. As they looked into each other's eyes, John, being emboldened, grasped Margaret's face and kissed her again, this time more passionately. His tongue fervently opened her lips, allowing their mouths to fully embrace. His hands moved down her body, enwrapping her waist and caressing her lower back as he pulled her closer to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and her hands stroked his hair. They became lost in each other's presence, losing their sense of time and space.

Still intertwined, they began to move slowly into the apartment. They were so engrossed in each other that they did not hear Edith walk towards the apartment. She had worked late and was talking on her cell phone as she walked in on the pair. When Margaret became aware of Edith's presence, she opened her eyes and slowly pulled away from John.

He wondered what had happened to break their trance before realizing the source of Margaret's reddening face. Edith's presence made him feel embarrassed as well as frustrated. However, he did a better of job of obscuring his discomfiture.

Edith, wanting to do something to fix the awkward situation, said, "Margaret, I didn't realize you, um… had company. I - I left something in my car. I'll be back in a bit." She hurriedly walked away, feeling guilty for interrupting them and yet also happy that Margaret finally had a man that she cared for.

Margaret turned to face her companion once more. She gently took his hand in hers and a warm, tender smile crossed her face. "I'm sorry for that abrupt end to our evening." Caressing his face, she asked in a soft voice, "When will we see each other again?"

"I'm not sure. I start my class with your father tomorrow evening," he replied, touching his forehead to hers.

"Oh, I totally forgot!" She sighed at the thought that she would be delayed in seeing him again. "Well, since you'll be meeting my dad tomorrow, maybe you won't feel uncomfortable coming with me to our annual family gathering at my parents' home on Friday evening. It's really informal. In fact, my parents even invite some of their students, so you won't be out of place. They'll be a lot of people there, but we can be together and then perhaps we can sneak out early and see where the evening takes us." The last line was said in a teasing manner.

He was momentarily nervous at the idea of seeing her mother again. However, the thought of spending another evening with Margaret was enough to cancel out any aloofness he might encounter from Maria. "That sounds like a really wonderful plan," he replied with a smile.

"Perfect! So, can we meet after work on Friday?"

"Certainly," he answered eagerly.

After making their plans, they kissed one last time before parting ways for the evening.

"Good night, Margaret" said John longingly as he kissed her forehead. He didn't want the night to end. He knew it was late and he had to get home in order to get to work early the next morning. Yet, he wanted a few more moments alone with her. He would have to go an entire day without seeing her, a day he was sure would seem like eternity.

"Good night, John. I'll see you on Friday" replied Margaret. She couldn't believe how perfectly this night was ending. She could not remember the last time she felt this contented and blissful with a man. She had never met any man, Harry included, who made her feel like this. John slowly walked away while Margaret entered her apartment and shut the door. She leaned back against the door, not wanting this felicity to end.

John walked to the elevator of her apartment building, running his hand through his hair and wondering in amazement how he had managed to find someone like Margaret. He wasn't completely sure where this new found relationship with her would lead, but he was sure that it would lead to something that he had never experienced before. As John was going down the elevator, his thoughts were disturbed by the recognizable high pitched ring of his Blackberry. As he absentmindedly took the phone out of his pocket, he became alert when he saw who the caller was.

A scowl came over his brow as he saw Anne's familiar number on the phone's display. He debated for a quick second whether to take her call and then decided it would be best to do so. Now that he and Margaret were dating, he needed Anne to fully understand that there was no future for them in any form.

Clicking to accept her call, he heard a voice that sounded venomous despite being ultra soft and feminine.

"Hello, Anne," John greeted her in a frosty manner.

"Hello, John! You haven't been answering my calls," she said petulantly.

"Yes, I know. That usually tends to happens when a couple breaks up on less than amicable terms."

Anne remembered their last night together and felt stung by John's words. Pausing, she finally responded, "Uh…I'm just glad you finally decided to pick up. John, I know we didn't end things well but—"

Wanting to quickly get to the point of their conversation, John cut Anne off and began to speak in his authoritative manner. "Anne, I'm quite tired. I really don't feel like speaking now. However, I do have something to tell you that I think I should say in person. I think we should meet over lunch. How does Friday afternoon at 1:00 pm sound? We'll meet at Upstares & Sotto Varalli. Does that sound good to you?"

Anne wanted to say more, but knew that when John was tired and irritable-as he sounded at the moment-it was best not to converse with him. "That sounds fine. I'll see you there. Good night, John."

"Good night, Anne." John did not look forward to Friday afternoon, but knew that the only way to get through to Anne was to tell her what he had to say in person. Even if it went badly (and he was sure it would), at least Friday evening would bring something more pleasant to cancel out whatever went wrong during the day.

He went home with a sense of contentment that he not felt in a long time. Little did he know the cloud never comes in that quarter of the horizon from which we watch for it.


	8. Chapter 8

_Here is chapter 8! I'm so sorry for taking such a long time to publish this chapter. I've already started working on chapter 9, so it should'n't take nearly as long to post. Thank you so much for reading my story and hanging in there with me. I really appreciate it._

On Friday, Margaret woke up extremely late and subsequently was in a rushed state when she dashed out to her Prius. Normally, she would have taken SEPTA to work, but considering that she was already fifteen minutes late, her car was the only method that would ensure she reached work at a reasonable time. Margaret wondered why Edith had not tried to wake her. She thought it rather inconsiderate on the part of her cousin. What she did not know was that Edith had tried, unsuccessfully, to wake her cousin several times before finally conceding to Margaret's deep slumber. As she grabbed her phone to call Bessy, she saw that Edith had called twice and reprimanded herself for thinking her cousin had done nothing. After calling Bessy, she felt slightly relieved. Her supervisor understood her tardiness in light of the overtime that she had put in the evening before.

As had become usual of late, Margaret was distressed by the Boucher family. Recent events had further destabilized the family and threatened to tear it apart permanently. The previous night, she had received a call requesting that she come to the 26th Police District precinct immediately. One of her clients had been arrested and he had asked authorities to contact her.

She learned that John Boucher, in desperation and frustration, had begun to sell crystal meth. She could not believe that he had resorted to doing such a thing to take care of his family. She knew they were in a dire situation, but didn't think that justified selling drugs, especially one as dangerous as meth.

When she finally met with Boucher, she overwhelmed him with questions. "John, are you ok? Why did you call me and not your wife? Are the allegations true?"

Running his hands through his rusty red hair, he replied "I'm fine as I can be in this situation. I didn't call Heather because I don't know where she is. Margaret, I know you've noticed that on the past few visits Heather has been mostly absent. Well…" At this point he paused, trying to ponder the consequences of his revelation to Margaret. Finally deciding that his condition was hopeless no matter what, he continued "Well, she is strung out on meth." He began to sob. Not knowing what to say, she waited for him to continue. "It's my fault! I should've known she'd be too weak not to try the drugs herself. Taking care of the children and dealing with her own issues was too much for her. I was just trying to take care of her and the kids and-oh God! I never thought it would come to this!" No longer able to continue, he covered his face with his hands and continued to sob.

Margaret felt deep pity for the man in front of her. He was a shell of the man she had first met months ago. While she thought his actions were wrong, she understood the circumstances that led to them. Discussing what would happen to his children seemed inappropriate at this moment, as they both knew what would happen. She didn't want to cause him more anguish and he did not have the energy to think deeply about what might occur next. All he requested of Margaret was to make sure the children were well cared for.

She called Bessy to inform her that the children needed to be taken into state custody immediately. As for John Boucher, she knew that he would require the best legal representation available to handle the charges against him if he were to have any hope of regaining custody of the children. A public defender would allow his case to get lost in the already overcrowded legal system.

Despite her ambivalence, Margaret called Harry. She hadn't spoken to him since their argument at her cousin's college. She hoped for her client's sake that he did not hold any hard feelings towards her.

"Hello, Harry?" said Margaret sheepishly.

"Hello, Margaret?" replied Harry sleepily.

"Yes, it's me. I'm sorry for calling at such a late hour."

"It's quite alright. What do you need?" He truly meant the words he said and, despite it being late, he was happy to hear her voice again.

"Do you remember talking to me about doing pro-bono work when you first came back to Philly?"

"Yes." There was disappointment in Harry's voice when he realized the reason for Margaret's call had nothing to do with their non-existent relationship. Still, he thought, perhaps this was a way to get back into Margaret's good graces.

"Well, I have a client who is in a lot of trouble right now. I'll give you some details since he gave me permission to speak to you. He is being charged with a felony, selling drugs. He's hit hard times recently. He lost his job and has six children to care for. He couldn't find gainful employment so he resorted to this. I know he is a good person and I don't want him to slip through the cracks of the system, plus his children need him. There's no other relative to look after them and right now, it looks as if they'll all be put in separate foster homes. It's late and I know that we both have to be at work in the morning. I would like to give you more details of the case but not over the phone. Could we meet sometime?"

"Would you like to meet tomorrow?"

"My schedule is pretty tight tomorrow. I don't know if Edith told you, but my parents are having their annual summer soiree tomorrow."

"Yes, she did tell me. I'll actually be there. Perhaps we could discuss the case then?"

Margaret hesitated. She had not expected that Harry would attend. She also worried that John might get the wrong idea about her relationship with Harry. However, she reassured herself that if she explained the situation to John, he would be more than understanding.

"I suppose that would be fine." She paused again, wondering if she should tell Harry that she would be there with John. _Why should I tell him? He knows that there's nothing between us._ "I'll see you tomorrow?" she continued.

"Yes. I'll see you then" said Harry with a smile. He was happy that Margaret was speaking to him again, even if about something so impersonal. He was confident that, with time, she would come to see how perfect they were for each other.

When Margaret finally arrived at work on Friday, her thoughts were already consumed with the Boucher family. She was scheduled to meet with Bessy and Nick to discuss how to proceed with their situation. She went through their file once more before the meeting. While looking through the dossier, she discovered that she had overlooked at item in John Boucher's employment history. He had worked for Etna for seven years before being laid off; his position at the company was his employment before DHS had begun to investigate the family. What if she could persuade John to find employment for Mr. Boucher in a different capacity? She was not sure how to bring this up with John or if she should even bring it up at all. She had to maintain her client's confidentiality, and Margaret was not sure how she could do this if she were to plead with John to find another job for Boucher. As she mulled the situation over, Margaret wondered again if she were becoming too personally involved in this case. While she gave her all to every case that came across her desk, she was not usually as emotionally invested in them as she was with this particular case.

At 11:00 a.m., Margaret went to Bessy's office for the meeting. She updated her supervisors on what had happened the evening before and they, in turn, informed Margaret of the children's current situation. The meeting lasted for an hour and when the hour was up, Margaret was relieved. Although she had wanted to cry at various points during the meeting, she was able to keep her composure. Bessy, however, suspected that her friend was deeply troubled and suggested that they go out for a long lunch. When Margaret protested that she had work to complete, her friend insisted otherwise. "Margaret, if you don't go to lunch, then I'll force you to take the rest of the day off. I'm dead serious."

Realizing that her supervisor was indeed serious, Margaret decided that any more resistance would be futile.

During their meal, Bessy did her best to cheer up her companion and to help Margaret focus on what she perceived to be the bigger picture. "I admire your dedication to the Boucher case, but I'm beginning to worry that you're becoming too involved," Bessy said with a worried look on her face.

"Bessy, I'm not too involved…"

Bessy cut her off, "You've just started dating someone, right? When I first started out in the field, I was very absorbed in my cases, like you. It got to a point where it affected my relationships, including my relationship with the man who was my fiancé. He couldn't handle the hours I was putting in, the emotional involvement I had with my clients, or the fact that the line between work and home was becoming blurred. I had clients calling my cell phones during late hours just like Boucher called you early this morning. It's not healthy. It's also technically against the rules."

"Okay, so maybe Boucher shouldn't have my number. But his case is so different from the others, and it really isn't affecting my relationship with John. We've only just begun dating. It's not even that serious yet." As Margaret said this, she knew she wasn't telling the whole truth. Her feelings for John were growing very strong and yet she didn't want to admit it to the world yet. It was something she wanted to protect and keep tucked away in her heart for now.

"There will be more cases like Boucher's. If you keep responding to them in the same way, you'll not have a relationship with John or anyone."

"Don't you think that's harsh?" Margaret pleaded.

"I don't mean to be, but I think you need to take a step back. I know we want to save the world but sometimes we can't save everyone in it. Don't neglect your own happiness and well being."

"I won't. Thank you for being such a friend, Bessy." As she said this, Margaret reached across the table and gave her hug. As they pulled away from each other, Margaret noticed a ring on her friend's left hand. "Bessy, that ring…is that what I think it is?"

Blushing, Bessy replied that she was indeed wearing an engagement ring and that her fiancé, George Watson, had proposed to her the night before.

"I'm so happy for you!" said an excited Margaret.

"Thanks! I meant to tell you this morning, but with everything that happened last night I figured it was better to wait."

"You have to give me all the details!"

"I will, but we better get going first. We've been here for over an hour!"

The pair paid for their meals and left the restaurant to head back to work. As they walked down Locust Street, they passed Upstares, an upscale Italian restaurant. While glancing through a window, Margaret noticed a gentleman who looked very similar to John sitting at a table near the window with a pretty blonde. The blonde, she was certain, was Channel 6 anchorwoman Anne Latimer. She thought her mind was playing tricks on her until she stopped to get a better view and realized that it _was_ John.

Just as she stopped, John's companion embraced his hand. Margaret could not believe what she was seeing. Only a couple of nights before, he had made her feel like the most special woman in the world. Now, he was apparently doing the same with this woman. She could not believe it! He didn't seem to be a womanizer yet her eyes told her that her impression of him was wrong.

As Margaret processed the scene before her, Bessy realized she was no longer walking beside her. Walking back to see what had happened to Margaret, she quickly recognized the source of her friend's diversion.

"So much for it not being serious" said Bessy as her eyebrow rose. "Oh Margaret, I know what you're thinking" she continued sympathetically.

"Do you know what I'm thinking right now? Do you really know!" she replied angrily as she marched away. Hot tears streamed down her face, blurring her vision.

"Margaret! Margaret, stop!" Bessy clutched her arm, attempting to get her to stop. "I know it appears like something sinister, but perhaps it is innocuous."

"She was holding his hand!"

"That doesn't mean they're dating. She could just be a friend."

"How many men would consider Anne Latimer just a friend? How on earth can I ever compete with her? He dated her, for heaven's sake!" This thought made her cry even more.

"I really think you should talk to John before jumping to conclusions. You're already stressed out over work, and I think it's clouding your judgment of what you've just seen. When you get back to work, I want you to take the rest of the day off. I really don't think you should be working like this."

"I can't take the day off. I have too much work to do."

"I wasn't really asking," Bessy replied firmly.

The two walked back to the office in silence.

Anne arrived at Upstares a few minutes late. As she arrived, she heard a few murmurs as some of the patrons recognized her. Anne secretly delighted in her local celebrity, but maintained a cool demeanor. She didn't acknowledge any of the stares and simply acted as if she was any other customer in the restaurant that afternoon. She walked straight over to John, who appeared to be irritated. _Oh, what could be annoying him now? _

Anne tried to give him a hug and a peck on his cheek but John pulled away. "You're late" said John in a low, aggravated growl. Although he was admonishing her, Anne couldn't help but to feel attracted to him. His baritone mixed with his British accent was enough to make any woman swoon. She wondered what had made her break up with him on that summer evening a couple of months earlier. How stupid of her! Why couldn't she have been happy with the relationship she had? She had given this gorgeous man up, and his cold demeanor indicated that she was going to have to work hard to win him back.

"I'm sorry. I tried to get here as fast as I could, but I had to finish up a story that will be broadcast at eleven tonight before I could leave."

"It's alright. Sit please," he said shortly.

Their server arrived and their order was quickly filled. John decided to be as polite as he could be and make small talk until their meal arrived. He knew that Anne wanted to reconcile and that she would be disappointed when this did not occur. Although Anne had hurt him, he did not have any malicious intentions. He simply wanted her to see once and for all that their relationship was over.

"John, I'm so glad that you're speaking to me again and that you decided to see me. I know that I shouldn't have ended our relationship in the manner that I did. I've been doing a lot of thinking since we parted and I realize now how foolish I was to…"

Sighing, John recognized that this was going to be harder than he thought it would be. Although he no longer held any feelings for her, he did pity her. He had been able to move on and yet, surprisingly, she had not. He reminded himself that she was the one who broke up with him and had brought this situation upon herself. This made it easier for him to say what needed to be said.

"Anne, don't continue."

"Excuse me." She gazed at him with surprise.

"Anne, I don't have any feelings for you anymore. I'm sorry."

"What? Why did bring me here then?" she responded petulantly.

As she said this, any sympathy John had for her evaporated. She still held the same entitled attitude she always had. He began to wonder what could have ever clouded his judgment enough to make him date her.

"I brought you here to tell you that I have moved on and you need to do the same. I'm not some toy that you throw away and then pick up whenever you feel like. Not responding to calls for a month would usually give most people a hint that their contact was not welcome."

"I don't see how you could move on so quickly and easily when we were together for two years! It's barely been two months since we broke up."

"Oh Anne, spare me! If you remember, you were the one who broke up with me! If you didn't want me to move on, then why did you end the relationship?"

"Because part of me thought you would come to your senses, realize how much you needed me, and propose to me!"

By this time, their voices had risen and they were gaining the attention of both the staff and other customers.

"You know, you really are the most foolish and selfish woman I've ever met!" John hissed. "Instead of telling me your concerns, you try this underhanded scheme. When it blows up in your face, you can't deal with the consequences! Well, now you'll have to deal with them." John finally realized how angry he had become and began to calm himself down before he spoke again. "Server, check please!"

Turning to look back at Anne, he continued, "You really hurt me when you broke up with me. It wasn't just that you ended things; it was the way you did it. Telling me that you were interested in me because my status—that really stung."

"John, I—" she responded while trying to clasp his hand.

He impatiently removed his hand from hers. "Let me finish. I've met someone else and she is truly special. She is genuine and honest. Most importantly, she is attracted to me because of who I am, _not_ what I have to offer. I don't need someone in my life who wants to play games and can't be honest with me." He reached into his pocket for his wallet, and threw several bills on the table. "Here's the money for the bill. I have to go back to work. Take care, Anne."

Although he was not pleased to have had another altercation with his ex-girlfriend, he was happy that she finally knew the extent of his feelings about their relationship and, more importantly, that he was happy with Margaret. Ah, Margaret! The thought of her made him sigh contentedly. He wondered what she was doing at this moment. Was she thinking of him? Was she as eager to see him tonight as he was her? The thought of seeing her again was enough to make John forget what had happened a few minutes earlier. He had finally broken free with the past and was ready to meet his present.

Margaret and John had decided that it was best if she picked him up from his home and took him to the gathering. Since she had driven to work that day, she already had her car with her. Additionally, it was more convenient since she knew how to get to her parents' home.

Ever since she had inadvertently seen John with Anne that afternoon, Margaret tried hard to explain away what she had witnessed. He had seemed happy when he had called her to confirm their plans and had sounded almost relieved to hear her voice. If he was interested in another woman, why would he call her and why would he be so happy to hear her voice?

Perhaps Bessy was right. It was a misunderstanding on her end. Margaret hoped this was the case. What if her initial conclusion was correct? How would she deal with the revelation? The thought made her stomach churn. Every time she felt herself becoming anxious, she reminded herself that it was useless running hypothetical situations through her mind. She planned on asking John about what she had seen at the restaurant this evening. These thoughts were an unwelcome distraction from work.

With Margaret so distracted, the afternoon passed quickly and she soon found herself in front of John's home. Knocking on the door, she was greeted by a small but stout woman named Rosa. "You must be Margaret. Mr. Thornton said that he was expecting you this evening. He asked me to tell you that he came home late from work but he should be ready soon. Please come in."

Margaret smiled at the warmth and friendliness of the woman. She reminded her of Mrs. Dixon, the maid at her grandparent's home. As she stepped inside, she took in the space around her. The Thornton residence was a formal home that once more reminded her of her grandparents' estate on the mainline. There were two large portraits of middle-aged men. Margaret wondered if one of the men was John's father. She knew that his father was deceased, but beyond that she knew very little of him. As she studied the portraits, her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a firm British voice behind her. "I see you are interested in the portraits. Would you like me to tell you who the men are?"

Turning around, Margaret was greeted by the sight of a stern woman dressed in an impeccably neat manner. She wore a straight gray skirt that came to her knees, a tailored black shirt and plain black pumps. A pearl necklace and matching pearl earrings gave the only hint of brightness in the otherwise somber ensemble. Margaret suddenly knew where John got his serious demeanor. Collecting herself, she replied. "Yes. I'm Margaret by the way." She nervously extended her hand which Hannah coldly shook.

Hannah looked the young woman up and down in a disapproving manner. "Yes, John has spoken a great deal about you. I assume you have already figured out that I'm John's mother. As for the portraits, the man on the left is John's grandfather, Edward Thornton, and the man on the right is John's father, George Thornton."

"I thought one of these men must be John's father! He hasn't talked much about him."

"Well, why should he? He's no longer alive and John must focus on the present, right?"

"Right, I guess. I just wondered what his father—what your husband was like. I'm sure in the future John will tell me more about him."

"Maybe."

Margaret wondered what the woman meant by her last comment. She couldn't understand the woman's coldness and asked, "What do you mean by 'maybe'?"

"Wow! Will you look at the time!" said John as he walked in. He had heard enough to know that the conversation was already becoming tense. He knew that his mother still did not like the idea of him dating Margaret and that this impromptu meeting had not helped matters. This was the wrong evening for John to be late from work. "We should really get going, Margaret." He went to grab her hand but she gently pulled away. He looked to see what was wrong but she did not make eye contact with him. Instead, she continued to look at Mrs. Thornton.

"Um, yes, I guess we should. It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Thornton."

"Likewise. I'm sorry our meeting was cut so short. Perhaps next time—if there is a next time—we can discuss how you plan to fit into John's life. You're so different from all the other women he has known. You're very bohemian, but I'm sure that won't matter with time." Hannah said this in a blunt manner while looking straight at her target. When she saw that she had the desired effect on Margaret, a small smirk came across her face.

Margaret worked hard to suppress her rising indignation. She couldn't imagine what she had done to cause such a supercilious reception from this woman. Regaining her composure, she replied, "I'd like to think any man I'm with would accept me for who I am. John has certainly done that thus far," she added while looking at him.

John began to blush in a way that his mother had never seen. She couldn't believe that this woman, of all women, was having this effect on her son! It was now Hannah's turn to suppress her indignation.

"Well, I guess you two should probably head off ," said Hannah aloofly.

"Yes, we should," replied her son sheepishly. He felt awkward in such a tense situation.

"John, are you ready to leave?" said Margaret in irritable manner, bringing him out of his reverie. John noticed this and became angry at his mother, who he thought was the source of Margaret's irritation.

"Oh, yes, I am. Margaret, I'll come to the car in a second. Why don't you go start it up?"

As she left, John took the opportunity to speak to his mother.

"Mum, what was that?"

"John, I cannot believe that you want to be with her! She is clearly not of the same caliber of women that you have been with in the past. She's not like Anne."

"She certainly isn't. She's better!"

"John, I can already see she's some flighty, bleeding heart, bohemian liberal who will never accept you as the man you are."

"How did you get that impression from a five minute introduction?"

"Just look at how she's dressed. She doesn't look all that different from the way Fran dresses."

"You're exaggerating! Her dress was fine!"

"She looks like she should be hanging out with the artsy types on South Street. What a weird vintage dress she had on! Does she march on street corners with picket signs protesting whatever cause of the moment is in vogue?"

"Let me get this straight—because she doesn't shop at Brooks Brothers or Bloomingdales, she's automatically an 'artsy, flighty, bleeding heart liberal'? I thought you were a much better judge of character than that."

"John, I just don't think she will make you happy. You just don't come from the same world as she does. She will sooner or later resent you for what you are now. You worked your way up from poverty to become what you are today. She won't appreciate that. She'll want you to become more like her, out saving the world or whatever it is that she does. I think she's already shown that she doesn't have a real interest in you."

"What? How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Just look at how distant and uninterested she appeared. You think I didn't notice how she pulled away when you tried to grab her hand? She barely looked at you the entire time she was here. Does that indicate someone who is interested in you? At least Anne appeared to care."

"Oh mum, I really wish you would forget about Anne. I've told her in no uncertain terms that we're through. As for Margaret, perhaps she is having a bad day. Your rudeness certainly didn't help. I wish you would give her a chance before judging her!"

"Well, I think you should keep your options open. Your cousin Elizabeth is coming here in a couple of weeks and she's bringing her friend Genevieve. You two got along so well when we lived in Britain. She's just finished medical school and is still unmarried. She even asked Elizabeth about you."

John worked hard to mask his frustration at his mother's attempts to interfere in his love life. She was only looking out for his best interests, even if he thought she was misguided. "I don't have time to discuss this now. I hope you'll give Margaret a chance before you unfairly judge her. I'll see you later this evening." He kissed his mother on the cheek and left to go to the car.

Hannah watched her son as he walked away, hoping he wouldn't get hurt by this woman that she considered to be a floozy. Although she told herself that her concern was purely for her son's heart, she was also concerned that Margaret would be the woman who would steal her son's heart permanently. It didn't seem right. This woman was unworthy of her son! She would have to work hard to prove to John that there were other women worthy of him. She began to count down the days until John's cousin would arrive.


End file.
